Gardevoir Tries to Find an Apple
by Jetie
Summary: Gardevoir was trying to find an apple but, there were no apples.
1. 1

Gardevoir was about to go somewhere and then something happened. Wow, nothing happens. Gardevoir was staring at a fireplace, the fireplace was pretty hot. Gardevoir was having a really fun time looking at the fire, at night. Gardevoir might be waiting for someone or something, but is doing nothing just staring at this really cool fire. "This fireplace is really fun to stare at," Gardevoir said while staring at the fireplace, "I wonder if anything is going to happen. I've been staring at this fire for 3 hours now and nothing has happened." It was nighttime, but Gardevoir had no plans to do anything at all, so she decided to rest. The next day, she woke up at 8 in the morning. She got up and walked over to her stuff. A watch was there. She placed it on her arm and grabbed her stuff and walked away from the fireplace that was no longer a fireplace. The fireplace was filled with ashes of wood burning.

Gardevoir walks to this shopping center in a random place that she doesn't know. There were no signs to say what town she was in. She walked to a section of the store. It was a gaming section. This made no sense to her. She thought that this shopping center was a grocery store, she realized that it was a Walmart. But she didn't want to get out of the store yet. She wanted an apple. She goes to one of the employees and asks them where are the apples. He says "It is on the other side of the store." Gardevoir was shocked that the apples were on the other side of this massive store. But it didn't matter, she walked all the way to the other side of the store and found that there were no apples. "There are no apples, maybe they are somewhere else. But I want an apple." She checked again but there were no apples to be seen. So she walks out of the Walmart. "Maybe the apples are in a different location," she said to herself. "Hey," some random stranger said. "What are you doing in the middle of the road?" Gardevoir realized that she shouldn't be standing on a road. So she walked off the road.

"Trying to find an apple is really hard," She said while walking. "Maybe I can find it somewhere else". Then suddenly, someone was behind her. "Hey, I've been trying to find you for the past week. What were you trying to do?" It was Lucario, surprised she responded "I was trying to find an apple but the apples aren't in stock." "I'm really concerned about how you just somehow went on this journey for an apple?" "Yes, I really want an apple. But there are no apples!". "Okay, we'll try to find an apple just for you". Gardevoir was happy that Lucario is going to help Gardevoir find an apple in this location. "But first can we wait here for a bit, I'm exhausted of walking". Lucario is really confused about how Gardevoir is exhausted already. Lucario and Gardevoir take a 5-minute break. Lucario was thinking why Gardevoir really wanted an apple when she could just easily go to a place that has apples. Lucario asked Gardevoir "There is more than 1 store around this area. We can easily find more apples around here." Gardevoir responded, "That was the only store I remember that was fairly close to me, I thought it was a grocery store but it was just a Walmart." "Gardevoir, how does a Walmart have no apples?" "I don't know, I checked twice and there were no apples." "I'm actually really confused about how there are no apples." Lucario walked away from the spot and Gardevoir followed.

Gardevoir doesn't like walking, so she told Lucario "Why are we walking? That spot was pretty comfy to do nothing at." "We are walking home, I am very worried about you." As he was walking with Gardevoir he realized that Gardevoir could use teleport the whole time. But he didn't care as walking was way more healthy. But if he made Gardevoir use teleport they could get where they need to really quickly. Lucario said, "Hey, Gardevoir can you use teleport, so we can get to our destination faster?" Gardevoir happily responded, "Sure! But where?" "Home. If we kept walking it would take a really long time." "Oh, I can do that." Gardevoir teleported Lucario to home. Gardevoir's watch was wack, the watch wasn't on correctly. She fixed her watch into the correct position. Gardevoir still wanting to find the apple she asked Lucario "are we ever going to find the apple?" Lucario responds, "Soon."


	2. 2

Gardevoir went to the couch and sat on the couch. She was exhausted of walking. She turned on the television. The news was on by default, the news person said that there was going to be 2 degrees weather in the summer. This made absolutely no sense to her. It is usually not cold in the summer. Luckily Lucario got her home before that really weird snowstorm in the summer happened. "Hey Lucario, what is the date?" Gardevoir asked Lucario a fairly easy question. But, Lucario doesn't remember dates easily. "I don't know, I forgot where the calendar is or do I even care about the date or time." "I know! I should call Braixen, she probably knows the date." Gardevoir decided to call Braixen for today's date. "Do you know today's date by any chance?" "Yeah, it is currently July 24th. Is that all you needed me for?" "Maybe. But also did you know that it is going to be 2 degrees out today?" "No, but I can come over in my free time." "That's ok, but I'm going to go, bye." Gardevoir puts the phone back where it was and lays down on the couch.

She doesn't know what she is going to do today. After laying on the couch for a bit she got up and went to the fridge. The fridge was pretty chilly. The milk jug was to the right of the fridge. She grabbed the milk jug and softly put it on the table, and then she grabbed a glass. She pours the milk very slowly into the glass. She drinks the milk. Gardevoir says, "That milk tastes really good." She washes out the cup and puts it into the sink and goes back to the couch and lays down. Gardevoir got exhausted from the milk, so she went to sleep. She looks pretty cozy sleeping. Lucario got into the room. He's just standing there menacingly. For some reason, the doorbell rings. Lucario hears the doorbell and opens the door. "Hello, how was your day kind sir," Braixen said to Lucario. "Awkward," Lucario said while standing. The weather was slowly turning cold. Braixen came into the house before the weather became too cold. Lucario shuts the door.

Braixen sat on the couch where Gardevoir was sleeping. Gardevoir wakes up to the surprise of Braixen being in the house. Gardevoir gazed at Braixen as she just woke up. "Gardevoir, what are you dreaming about?" Braixen said to Gardevoir for no reason. "Um, Snom being so Snommy" Gardevoir is really confused about what she just said. Now everyone in the room except Braixen as she is a non-puzzled individual is really confused. "That is a really good dream, you should get a prize for the dream!" Braixen said excitedly. Gardevoir hugged Braixen as Braixen is really soft and is very cuddly. "Hey, Braixen can you help me find an apple? I can't find an apple anywhere." "Sure Thing, but I don't feel like walking." Braixen was staring out of the window to see how cold it was in the summer it felt like Canada. Lucario went outside for some reason and Lucario thought oh wow, it's actually really cold outside. Lucario started chilling in the cold. Gardevoir is really scared that Lucario was outside for too long as it was too cold out. "Hey Lucario, what are you doing outside?" Gardevoir said while being in the cold. "Nothing much," "It's pretty cold out. You should come inside, it's not cold in the house." "I feel fine, you should go inside as you are freezing out here." "Lucario come inside when you don't want to freeze." Gardevoir went back into the house and shuts the door.

Braixen made hot chocolate for Gardevoir, as she knows that Gardevoir likes hot chocolate. Gardevoir says "Wow, hot chocolate, how did you know?" Braixen noticed that Gardevoir was in the cold for a few minutes. She notices that Lucario was outside, vibing. Braixen didn't feel like disturbing Lucario, so she sat next to Gardevoir. Gardevoir waited for her hot chocolate to cool down, so she can drink it. Braixen turned on the TV again. The news person said that there was a chair that was edible and you can sit on it. Braixen thought to herself, why is the news at Gardevoir's house always weird and useless. Gardevoir looked at her hot chocolate, and she thought that the hot chocolate was a bit cooler now, so she drank the hot chocolate. Gardevoir loved it. Lucario came back into the house after a bit of chilling outside. Lucario sat on the couch right next to Gardevoir. "Outside was pretty, pretty," Lucario said while shivering. "Lucario, you're really cold, are you ok?" Gardevoir is pretty worried about Lucario as he was outside for a while. "Yes, I'm fine," Lucario said as he rests on Gardevoir's shoulder.


	3. 3

Gardevoir was on the couch with Lucario and Braixen. Lucario was still resting on Gardevoir's shoulder as he was still cold. Gardevoir still wanted an apple still as she felt a bit sad about the apple. The apple did nothing and was forced into a place where it doesn't want to be in. Gardevoir was getting a bit tired after she was outside for a bit. Gardevoir looks at Lucario resting on her shoulder. "Lucario, when are we going to find the apple?" Gardevoir was relaxing on the couch. Lucario was cold and tired from being in the cold for too long, "It will be a bit, It is still cold outside," as he was about to get up. He didn't get up and fell back on Gardevoir's shoulder. Gardevoir was relaxing on the couch. Braixen looks at Gardevoir and Lucario as she was relaxing and doing nothing herself. Gardevoir got up and went to her room as she didn't know what she was going to do. Lucario was less cold, so he rose up and said "where's Gardevoir?" Braixen blinks. Braixen stood up from the couch and said "I think she is in her room." Lucario checked Gardevoir's room, and she was in bed. She looks pretty cozy sleeping.

Lucario went to the side of where Gardevoir was facing and patted her head. Gardevoir slowly opened her eyes to Lucario looking at her. "Hey, Lucario," she said softly "is it the next day yet?" Lucario knows that Gardevoir slept for only a few minutes, so he tells her "no it's still the afternoon." Gardevoir was still sleepy. She wanted to go back to sleep as she was tired. Lucario kept rubbing her head as he thought that would keep her comfortable. Gardevoir didn't feel like blushing, so she just went back to sleep. After a tiny bit of time, Lucario stopped rubbing her head and slowly walked out of her room. Braixen was idling in front of Gardevoir's room. Lucario didn't see her there. "Hey, Lucario." Lucario got a bit scared from the surprise of Braixen being right there. Braixen was really passionate about this question. "Are you willing to…" She stopped herself from asking. The clock was ticking. But she must ask the question. Lucario asked Braixen "are you going to finish the question?" Braixen responded, "yea, give me one second to think of the question so that I can ask you the question." Lucario waited for Braixen to ask the whole question. Braixen got a bit less anxious. "Will you come outside for a moment?" Lucario didn't feel like going outside because it was cold out. But as the afternoon went on it got less cold. Lucario felt like the snowstorm had ended. "Yea," he said out of nowhere. Lucario and Braixen went outside. The weather has warmed up. "It feels warmer. I can definitely survive in this weather" Lucario says while looking at the afternoon sky soon to be dusk. Lucario was walking with Braixen not knowing what they were doing. A Butterfree was in the way. They could have just walked around it but it was just there laying on the sidewalk.

The Butterfree wouldn't get up. It might be for some reason. "Ay, get up" Lucario was trying to get this Butterfree up from the sidewalk. Lucario picked up the Butterfree from the ground. "Leave me on the ground! It was a better place than in someone's hand" Butterfree tried really hard to get off Lucario's hands, but he failed. Braixen felt like something was wrong with this Butterfree. "What is the Problem, Butterfree?" Butterfree tried to get his body up to talk to Braixen, but he couldn't. "Yesterday afternoon I was gliding above the sidewalk and then this Gardevoir hugged me. I've never been hugged before to that point. I fainted and now I can't move." Lucario felt like Gardevoir didn't know that the Butterfree fainted. Gardevoir wouldn't be that pokémon that would randomly do bad things for no reason, Lucario thought in his head. "How do you get paralyzed by falling onto the sidewalk?" Braixen said. Butterfree was quick to respond, "It might be that I was in too mu-much love when she hugged me." Butterfree didn't feel like saying this embarrassing stuff out loud. Lucario did not want to go home yet. Lucario carried Butterfree to where they were going. Lucario was getting hungry. Lucario looked to his left and saw a Subsub. Lucario looked around himself to see if there were any other places than Subsub. There were no other places. Lucario gave Braixen the Butterfree and told her "Give me one second," Lucario ran swiftly to the subsub. Braixen is just alone with this Butterfree. Butterfree felt better as Lucario wasn't there. Butterfree knows that Lucario was coming back. Braixen said to Butterfree "I wonder what has gotten into Lucario's head to eat at Subsub. He must be really starving if he had to eat at Subsub," Braixen looked around the area. There were no other restaurants but Subsub. A few minutes later Lucario got back from the subsub. Braixen saw that Lucario had a chocolate chip cookie in his hand. Lucario knows that he can't eat chocolate. "If you were wondering, I was going to give Gardevoir a cookie." Butterfree responded "Why she almost killed me" "No she wasn't trying to kill you. You are just really sensitive to hugs." Butterfree couldn't deny that. Maybe hugs weren't for him. Butterfree wishes he could be out of this situation. But he was paralyzed.

Braixen felt like the sun was setting. She couldn't look at the sun. If she did, she would burn her eyes. Braixen was still carrying Butterfree. They were walking home. After an afternoon of walking around this place, they finally got home. "Lucario, are we going to let Butterfree in the house?" Lucario let him in the house. Braixen set Butterfree down on the couch. Lucario went into Gardevoir's room. Gardevoir was still sleeping. Lucario sets the cookie on the desk right next to her bed. Lucario didn't want to let Butterfree know that Gardevoir lives in this house with them. Lucario rubs Gardevoir's head again but for only a few seconds. Lucario walks out of Gardevoir's room. Braixen was relaxed after walking for a few hours. Butterfree thinks that Lucario is right in the hall. Lucario announces "I'm getting tired, I'm going to rest now," Lucario walks into his room and goes to sleep. Butterfree fell asleep really fast. Braixen was still relaxing.


	4. 4

Tomorrow morning, Gardevoir woke up. She was still in bed. She didn't feel like getting up. After not feeling like getting up, she got up from the bed and stretched. She looks on her desk and sees a cookie. Gardevoir was happy that there was a cookie. She grabs the cookie and eats it in one bite. To the lack of surprise, she loves the cookie. Gardevoir went out of her room. She looks at the clock. The clock says that it is 5 A.M. Gardevoir walked up to Braixen. Gardevoir sees the Butterfree in her arms. Gardevoir whispers into Butterfree "Hi!" Gardevoir grabs Butterfree from Braixen arms and puts it into her arms. Gardevoir sits on the couch right next to Braixen. Gardevoir did not know what to do. It was too early in the morning. Gardevoir was staring in her mind. She just wanted some time in her mind. Braixen wakes up and looks at Gardevoir while she is doing nothing. Gardevoir got out of her mind and saw that Braixen was awake. Gardevoir sets Butterfree right next to Braixen. Gardevoir wanted something to hug so she hugged Braixen. Braixen was going to do something but she forgot. Braixen looks to the opposite of Gardevoir. She watches Butterfree wake up. Butterfree looks slowly up and sees Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, what are you doing h-here?" Butterfree was in shock that Gardevoir was here. "I just wanted to do something instead of nothing." Butterfree unable to move was trying to think of ways to avoid getting hugged by Gardevoir. Butterfree couldn't move at all. Gardevoir was still hugging Braixen so he was fine. But he was still worried.

Gardevoir after hugging Braixen for a while she got up from the couch and went to Lucario's room as she thought she heard something there. Lucario was out of bed. Gardevoir welcomed Lucario this morning. Lucario walked up to Gardevoir. "How was your sleep?" Lucario says while trying to feel more awake. "It was very comfortable." Gardevoir got a bit suspicious of how Lucario wasn't fully awake yet and why there was a Butterfree in the house. Gardevoir wanted to say something, but she was shivering at room temperature. Gardevoir quickly went to her room and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She came back to Lucario's room. Lucario felt like Gardevoir wanted to ask for something. Lucario looked up at Gardevoir, "Do you have a question to ask?" Gardevoir didn't know what to say. She stands there waiting for something to happen. Gardevoir got a bit less scared to ask, "Why is there a Butterfree in the house?" Lucario was thinking what to say as he didn't want to scare Gardevoir. "He is here because he was on the sidewalk and I picked him up and somehow we brought him into the house," "Lucario, he doesn't want to move for some reason. I saw that he is a bit scared around me." Lucario didn't want to tell her that he was paralyzed, "Yeah, maybe he is too tired right now." He checked Butterfree and saw that he didn't move an inch. Gardevoir wanted to hug Butterfree as she felt like Butterfree needed one. She walked up to Butterfree, "Butterfree, do you want a hug?" Butterfree wasn't quick to respond. He turned around slowly and said "No." "Ok, I'll be here when you want to be hugged." Butterfree thought this would be an easy way to not be hugged by Gardevoir. Gardevoir just felt like waiting until Butterfree wanted a hug. Butterfree thought if he got the hug done and over with then he wouldn't have to worry about a hug.

Braixen was still sitting there watching this happens. Gardevoir was just waiting for something. Butterfree just wanted to get out of here, so he could just go back to what he was doing. Butterfree wanted to talk to Gardevoir. "Gardevoir," Butterfree just wanted to get out of here. Gardevoir got closer to Butterfree as she might know what he might ask for, "Can you heal me, I don't want to be here." Gardevoir picked up Butterfree and hugged him softly and went to the medicine cabinet in her room. Gardevoir asked Butterfree "can you tell me your status effect, so I can heal you" Butterfree was less scared of hugs as he felt a soft spot for Gardevoir. He told Gardevoir what he needed, so he could move again. Butterfree wanted to stay in Gardevoir's arms as he felt softer than before and didn't want to get rid of this feeling. Gardevoir carried Butterfree back to the living room. Gardevoir held on Butterfree as she looked down at Butterfree knowing that he was better than before. Gardevoir went back onto the couch. Braixen wasn't surprised that she healed the Butterfree. Butterfree felt way better than yesterday. Gardevoir was silent as oxygen. Braixen slides closer to Gardevoir, "Gardevoir are you going to let the Butterfree down?" Gardevoir still looking at the Butterfree. She didn't look like she was going to respond.

The sun was rising. Gardevoir still had the Butterfree in her hands. Lucario is surprised by how Gardevoir still had her blanket on her. Braixen was snoozing on Gardevoir's shoulder. Lucario says to Gardevoir, "How's your morning going?" "Good, I saved this Butterfree and now he is in a love coma for some reason." Lucario didn't know why she used the paralyze heal when they could have gone to the pokémon center to get a free heal. Braixen suddenly woke up from her nap. Gardevoir still wanted to hold Butterfree, "I wonder where I am going to set this Butterfree." "I'll set him next to me." Braixen picked up the Butterfree and set him right next to her. The light from the window was getting brighter. Gardevoir was ready for this day. She was going to try to find an apple with her friends. Butterfree looked more ready and has woken from that love coma. Butterfree got up and started to fly. "Hi, Butterfree." Gardevoir says while getting up. Butterfree wanted to stay here for longer. He knew that Gardevoir would let him stay for longer, so he didn't ask.


	5. 5

Gardevoir was at her desk with Butterfree. Butterfree was behind her. Gardevoir was just doing nothing in her chair. Gardevoir turned around to Butterfree and said, "Butterfree, is there any way to find an apple?" Butterfree thought this would be an easy question to answer, "The s-store." "I don't want to try the store again. It was too big and there were no apples there." Butterfree felt bad for Gardevoir as he wouldn't want Gardevoir to go into the trouble of walking through a store and not finding what she wanted. Gardevoir was shivering in the house. Butterfree saw that Gardevoir felt cold. So, he grabbed the blanket on the bed and put it on her. Gardevoir felt a tiny bit better from the blanket. She felt like staying where she was. Butterfree didn't feel cold in the house, so he went out of Gardevoir's room. Lucario was standing there menacingly. He was actually trying to get to Butterfree. "Butterfree, I thought you wanted to get out of here?" "I wanted to stay longer because of Gardevoir" Lucario knew that Butterfree didn't like Gardevoir yesterday but likes Gardevoir now. "But didn't you despise Gardevoir because she hugged you?" "No, I didn't 'despise' her. I just had this-s love f-feeling and I fell." Braixen was just watching this unfold. Braixen was getting a bit nervous about where this was going. Lucario says "Sure Butterfree, sure," and walks off.

Gardevoir went back to the fridge and checked it and there was no milk. She really wanted to ask Lucario if he could go grab milk from the store, but she is too shy. Braixen was near the kitchen table. Butterfree went into the kitchen. Gardevoir felt less shy, so she said to Braixen "I'm gonna go to the store and grab some milk." Braixen worried as last time Lucario told her that Gardevoir was on a journey for an apple and was gone for a week. "I don't think that is a good idea. But, I'll come with you just to make sure you don't get lost." Gardevoir was stunned. She would always get milk by herself. "Ok, you can come with me." Gardevoir quickly switched back to her normal emotions. Braixen got up and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't want to move, she was nervous about what was about to happen. Lucario came into the kitchen. Lucario saw Gardevoir, and she looked nervous. "Gardevoir, why are you so nervous?" Gardevoir didn't want to say anything. She went up to Lucario and hugged him. Lucario didn't care about the hug. Lucario stated, "Braixen told me about the store thing, I'm gonna come with you." Gardevoir was less worried after Lucario said that. Butterfree was ready to get out of there. Butterfree wanted to say his goodbyes to Gardevoir. But Lucario was in the way. Butterfree went behind Gardevoir and whispered, "Bye Gardevoir I will miss you!" Butterfree flew out of the front door of the house. Braixen was ready to go to the store with Gardevoir and Lucario. Lucario had a car in the driveway. Gardevoir asked, "Are we going to use the car?" "Yeah, if we didn't have a car then we would have to walk to the place and walking takes a long time." Gardevoir goes outside and waits for Braixen and Lucario. Braixen went outside and felt the breeze of the wind. Gardevoir felt comfy in the wind. Lucario was thinking of where he placed his car keys. He checked his room and found the keys. Lucario came outside and unlocked the car. Gardevoir wanted to go into the back because there was more room. They got into the car and went to the store.

Gardevoir was in the back seat of the car. She was looking out the window. Lucario finally found a parking spot after a minute trying to find a parking spot. Gardevoir didn't feel like walking until they got into the store. "Lucario, can you carry me to the store?" Lucario didn't think this through "Yeah, I feel like carrying someone today." Lucario got out of the car. Gardevoir opens her door as Braixen tries not to laugh at how dumb this is. Lucario picks up Gardevoir and starts carrying her without a problem. Braixen got out of the car and closed and locked the door. After getting to through the entrance of the store Lucario slowly sets Gardevoir down. Gardevoir got up and they successfully got into the store. Lucario and Braixen went to check for milk. Gardevoir teleported to the fruit section as she didn't want to waste her energy walking for apples. Gardevoir checked, and she thought there was an apple but it was an orange. There were no apples in this store either. Gardevoir was sad. She couldn't find the apples. She teleports to where Lucario and Braixen are. They know that Gardevoir checked the apple area as she couldn't find the apples. Braixen started walking next to Gardevoir. Braixen felt like Gardevoir needed some encouragement, so she whispered to her "Don't worry Gardevoir, we'll find the apples." Gardevoir felt better from Braixen. Lucario found the gallon of milk and grabbed it. They get to the self check-out and scan the gallon of milk. The milk costs 130 poké-dollars. They pay for the milk and get out of there. Lucario didn't carry out Gardevoir to the car. Braixen pets Gardevoir, so she can feel better about how there are no apples in the store. They get into the car and go home.

When they got home Gardevoir was a bit tired, so she went to the couch and sat on it. Braixen went into Gardevoir's room and saw that there was a crack in the egg. Braixen quickly warns Gardevoir that the egg was cracked. Gardevoir slowly walks into her room and sees that there is a crack on her egg. Gardevoir wanted to see the egg hatch but it wasn't moving around that much. Braixen closed the door to Gardevoir's room. Gardevoir laid down to wait until the egg hatched. Braixen felt like keeping this private to Gardevoir, so she got out of the room. Gardevoir felt the peacefulness and then. The egg hatches. Gardevoir looks at the newly born pokémon. It was a Ralts. Gardevoir held the newly born Ralts in her hands. Gardevoir couldn't tell if it was a he or a she. Gardevoir slowly opens the door and sits on the couch with the newly born Ralts in her hands. The Ralts was very sleepy. The Ralts fell asleep. Gardevoir felt better that she now has someone else to talk to. Braixen was happy for Gardevoir. She wanted to hug Gardevoir, but she didn't want to disturb the Ralts. Lucario walks into the living room and sees Gardevoir with a Ralts in her hands. "Did the egg hatch, Gardevoir?" "Yes." Gardevoir said pretty quietly. "Pat yourself on the back when you want to." Lucario sits on the couch next to Gardevoir and pats her head.


	6. 6

Gardevoir was still hugging Ralts. The Ralts was sleeping. Gardevoir wanted the Ralts to feel good. There was no one around. Gardevoir sets Ralts down. The Ralts looks up at Gardevoir. Gardevoir realized that the Ralts wasn't sleeping. It just wanted something to do. The Ralts went to Gardevoir and hugged her. Gardevoir was surprised that the Ralts could walk already. Gardevoir picked up Ralts and went to the living room. Lucario goes up to Gardevoir and says, "It is going to be rainy out for the rest of the day. I just wanted to let you know." The rain started pouring down. "Where's Braixen?" Gardevoir asked as she looked at the empty frame that Lucario forgot to put the image in. "She went somewhere to do something." Gardevoir went to the kitchen and puts Ralts on a chair. Gardevoir wanted to talk to someone. "Hi Ralts, how was your day?" Ralts was thinking that he had a good day. "I'm also having a good day except for that one thing. Before you were born I was at the store and the store had no apples." Ralts felt bad for Gardevoir. Ralts was just born a few hours ago. He wanted to hug Gardevoir, but he didn't want to fall off the chair. Gardevoir's phone rang. Ralts didn't know the song of the ringtone. Gardevoir picks up on the phone and answers the call. "Hi, Gardevoir! I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to you after I fly this plane out to your area" Gardevoir didn't check who it was. "Alright, but who is this?" Gardevoir was scared of who was calling. "You could just check your phone and look at the name, I'm Hatterene." Gardevoir felt scared. She felt like something bad was about to happen. "Is there anything new with you?" Hatterene says with a happy expression. Gardevoir was thinking what to say to Hatterene. Gardevoir looks at Ralts. "My egg hatched." Hatterene was surprised, "Wow, that's great I'll see you later" "Ok, good night." Gardevoir ends the call and puts the phone on the table.

Gardevoir grabs Ralts and puts him on her lap. Gardevoir felt better with Ralts. Ralts was doing nothing at all. Gardevoir likes doing nothing. Lucario walks to the kitchen. "Gardevoir, I know you like rain, you want to go outside?" Gardevoir really wanted to bring Ralts into the rain, but she wanted to ask Ralts if he likes the rain. Ralts responded in his thoughts, the rain would be nice. Gardevoir responds to Lucario, "Sure." "Is your child coming as well?" "Yeah, he wants to go outside." Lucario and Gardevoir went outside. Gardevoir brought Ralts outside. The rain wasn't going hard. Ralts only felt a tiny chill from the rain. Gardevoir and Lucario were walking without an umbrella in the rain. "This rain makes me feel better." Gardevoir was calming down from the phone call with Hatterene. Lucario was happy that Gardevoir felt better. Lucario found a tree to hide under, "We should go to that tree." They went under the tree. Gardevoir was just relaxing under the tree while watching the outside. Ralts was just sleepy. Lucario was looking at the street wondering if the rain would stop. The rain didn't stop. A Sylveon was walking down the sidewalk and saw the Ralts. Sylveon walked up to Ralts. Ralts couldn't handle the cuteness of Sylveon. He turned around and hugged Gardevoir. Gardevoir hugged Ralts back. Lucario notices Sylveon is there. "Hi, Sylveon." "Hi, Lucario. I noticed this Ralts right next to you." "What about Gardevoir? Did you even notice Gardevoir?" "No. I thought she wasn't there. I just really like her Ralts. It looks cute." Gardevoir feeling was better than before. "Thank you, he was born a few hours ago, he might be a bit shy of you." "That's fine. I'll just sit here." Sylveon had no plan to do anything. Gardevoir was still hugging Ralts for his comfort.

Gardevoir was ready to go home. Lucario felt like walking home, "Gardevoir you can teleport home without me." "Ok Lucario, enjoy walking" Gardevoir teleported to home with Ralts. Lucario was walking with Sylveon without an umbrella. Sylveon did have an umbrella but it was for only herself. After a bit of walking. Sylveon asked Lucario, "How is the rain?" "Good! Probably the best thing to feel today." "The wetness of the rain hasn't gotten to you yet." After more walking, they got into the house. "Lucario, you look a bit wet," Gardevoir says while watching the window outside. Gardevoir gets a towel and puts it on him. "Where's Ralts?" Lucario didn't see Ralts. "He is sleeping in my room." Lucario was shivering from the rain that made him wet. Gardevoir hugged Lucario hoping that would make him feel less cold. Sylveon touched Gardevoir's dress with her ribbons. "Gardevoir! Can I see Ralts?" Sylveon was excited for this moment. "He needs sleep. He was very tired of the rain." Sylveon wanted to see Ralts. Gardevoir just wanted for Ralts to have some sleep. "Only if you keep it very quiet." "Alright, I can do that." Gardevoir went into her room. Sylveon wanted to see Ralts so she followed. Sylveon watched Ralts sleep. Gardevoir was making sure that nothing wrong happened. "Ok, that was epic gotta go bye." Sylveon dashes out of the house in a really quick time. Lucario walked in and whispered "What was that?" "Sylveon had to go." Lucario got out of the room and shut the door for Gardevoir. Gardevoir lays down on her bed and sleeps with Ralts. She looks pretty cozy sleeping.

Ralts was sleeping but not for long. Ralts wakes up. He sees Gardevoir sleeping. He thought She looked pretty cozy sleeping. Ralts gets out of Gardevoir's arms and sees a minor leap. Ralts is scared of heights. He did want to jump off the bed, so he slowly climbed down the bed. Ralts went to the door. He couldn't open the door. After a few attempts, he stopped trying. The door slowly opened. Ralts got scared and hid under the bed. Lucario looked under the bed to the surprise of Ralts, "Buddy what are you doing down there?" Ralts only could use his mind to talk to Gardevoir. Lucario picked up Ralts and put him on the bed where he started. Gardevoir woke up and turned around to Ralts, "Hi Ralts," Gardevoir says while trying to see what is going on. Ralts was confused. He did not know what to do. He went to Gardevoir and laid down. Ralts was in a very awkward situation. Lucario was in the back of his mind, and he didn't like that. Lucario was looking at Gardevoir. He knees down to Gardevoir and pats her head. "Good night Gardevoir." "Good night Lucario." She didn't blush as she didn't want too.


	7. 7

Ralts woke up from a nap. He liked the nap. It was good. Ralts looked to make sure that Lucario wasn't at the door. He listened for footsteps. Lucario was sleeping as it was nighttime. Ralts was planning how to get out of Gardevoir's room. He manages to open the door. He found out that Gardevoir woke up to the wind, so he found a random table fan and put it on the bed, and he turned the table fan on. Gardevoir woke up from the breeze of the fan. Hi mom, he thought. "What are you doing, Ralts?" Gardevoir was in fear of what Ralts was doing. Ralts thought I was trying to wake you up. I wanted to see you. "Ralts you didn't have to do that. I was going to be awoken a few hours later" Gardevoir goes back to sleep even with the breeze of the table fan. Ralts was bored. So he opens the door and goes into the living room. Ralts was smart not to make any noise. He didn't want to deal with Lucario today. Ralts wanted to check the fridge, so he could eat something. He wasn't hungry, just bored. He didn't know how to even open the fridge. Ralts was slowly growing fear as there were no lights to be found. Ralts hears knocking on the door. Ralts went to the door and opened it. It was Hatterene. Ralts didn't know who this was. It was a very awkward situation. "Aren't you the new child that Gardevoir said over the phone." Hatterene looked down at Ralts. Ralts couldn't think. Ralts was hoping that something else was going to happen. Ralts did not want to feel uncomfortable, so he sat on the couch after a bit of climbing.

Gardevoir is usually the one to wake up the earliest as she sleeps the earliest. Gardevoir went to the living room to see Hatterene right next to Ralts. How can Ralts get into these situations? Ralts didn't like these situations. "Hey Gardevoir, your child was out here. He fell asleep," Hatterene couldn't explain this. Gardevoir took Ralts from Hatterene. "Ralts is a very unique pokémon, He woke me up with a table fan because he wanted to see me." Hatterene thought it was a bit strange. Hatterene was there for Gardevoir in case something stupid happened. Gardevoir lightly hugged Ralts in her arms. Hatterene just really wanted to be here for Gardevoir. "Was the fan breezy enough for you?" "Yeah, it was." Ralts woke up. He looks at Hatterene. He liked the colors of Hatterene. Lucario wakes up. Lucario just notices that Hatterene was in the house. "Hi, Hatterene you have the hat." "Thank you, Lucario I was waiting for a hat complement." Lucario saw Ralts sweating. Then Braixen slams through the door. "Hi, Lucario!" She was happy. Ralts was tired so he went back to sleep. Lucario forgot to do something. He forgot to pat Gardevoir's head but that would be an awkward time to do that.

"Gardevoir, I have gotten this message. It was for you." Gardevoir takes the envelope and opens it. It says "Hi, Gardevoir. You've been invited to my house. Please come over if you have the time. From, Meloetta." Gardevoir was surprised that Meloetta would even do such a thing. Gardevoir wanted to bring Someone. "Hey, Braixen, want to join me for something?" "Sure." Gardevoir took Ralts and Braixen and teleported to where Meloetta lived. Gardevoir slowly walked to Meloetta's room. Gardevoir was happy that the house looks very decorated. "Gardevoir where are we?" Braixen wasn't usually a question-asker. Gardevoir responds, "We are at Meloetta's house. It invited me over to its house. It is a really nice house." Meloetta comes to where Gardevoir is. "Wait. Is it really you?" "Yes, It's me. I'm Gardevoir, nice to meet you." "I thought we already met." "Oh, sorry." Ralts woke up to the surprise of Meloetta. He thought, 'Mom, why are we here?' Gardevoir responded in her thoughts, 'we are here because Meloetta invited us.' Ralts was getting scared about how pink the house was. Meloetta notices that Gardevoir's Ralts was scared. "Is Ralts scared of the color pink?" "No, he is just in a new place he has never been in before" Braixen was getting kinda concerned about Gardevoir. "Gardevoir" Braixen wanted to see Gardevoir. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm actually getting a bit scared right now." Braixen hugs Gardevoir as she thought that Gardevoir needed a break. "Just stay here I'll be here in a moment." Meloetta goes into its room. Gardevoir pats Ralts head. Ralts blushed. Gardevoir wanted to know why Ralts was blushing. Hey Ralts, why are you blushing? She thought. Ralts didn't know what Blushing was. Gardevoir explains what blushing is in her mind. Ralts understands her. Ralts felt better so he stopped blushing. Braixen wanted Gardevoir to feel less awkward from this. Braixen hugged Gardevoir as she wanted too. Gardevoir was getting a feeling from this. Meloetta came back. Meloetta saw that there was a lot of hugging in its house. "You are really huggable, Gardevoir." Meloetta joined in on hugging Gardevoir. Gardevoir felt too comfortable. Ralts wanted to get down from Gardevoir arms as it was too compact between Braixen and Gardevoir. Ralts thought, hey mom can you let me down. Gardevoir thought, sure. Gardevoir puts Ralts on the floor. Ralts felt better as he wasn't stuck between them. Meloetta saw Ralts. Meloetta picked up Ralts. Meloetta looked at Ralts eyes. They are stunning.

Gardevoir wanted to see if Meloetta would help find an apple. Gardevoir was looking at Meloetta hugging Ralts. She thought that was the sweetest thing. Ralts was getting pretty tired from this, so he went back to sleep. Gardevoir was also getting tired. "Meloetta I'm going to go home." "See you later." Gardevoir told Braixen that they were going home. Gardevoir teleported home. Lucario hears a sound coming out of the front door. Gardevoir opens the door, "Hi Lucario. I hope you had a relaxing day," Gardevoir hugs Lucario. Lucario felt better as his day was normal. Hatterene was sitting on the couch looking at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was getting a bit awkward around Hatterene. Gardevoir didn't feel like doing a lot.


	8. 8

Gardevoir was in her room with Ralts. Gardevoir was eating strawberries with Ralts. Gardevoir was hungry. They ate all the strawberries. Gardevoir quickly threw the waste out and sat where she originally sat. Gardevoir sets Ralts on her lap. Gardevoir went into an inner piece of her mind, daydreaming. Ralts was actually doing nothing. He felt like going into Gardevoir's mind and seeing what she was doing. He went into Gardevoir's mind. It felt dreamy. The Purple sky and the stars. The stunning stars. Gardevoir looked down at Ralts. Ralts was stunned at how pretty her imagination looked. Gardevoir pats Ralts' head. Ralts feels better as he was in someone's daydream. Gardevoir didn't know what to do. She had Ralts in her dream. It felt way better to be in a dream with Ralts. Gardevoir snaps out of the daydream. She felt bad for Ralts. "Sorry Ralts, I knew that you were enjoying that." Ralts was fine that Gardevoir went out of her daydream. Gardevoir hears the doorbell rings. "Give me time," Gardevoir sets Ralts down and goes to the front door and opens it. It was Johnson, "Hi, Sweetie!" Johnson was filled with excitement. "Hi, Johnson." Gardevoir was confused about why Johnson called her by her first name. She thought that she hid it pretty well. Gardevoir knew that Lucario hated Johnson, but she didn't know why. Lucario sees Johnson. Lucario is getting worried that he might try to do something on Gardevoir. Lucario whispers to Gardevoir, "I don't think it's a good idea to get close to this Pikachu." Gardevoir backs off of the door and lets Lucario in the door. "Johnson. Why are you here?" Johnson quickly responds, "To see Gardevoir's cat." "Wait, Gardevoir doesn't have a cat." Lucario came to the realization pretty quickly. "Johnson, can you get out of here? Fast! Like Faster than anyone here?" "No Luwis, You are going to have to brute your way out of this." Johnson went for a quick attack. Lucario shuts the door fast enough so Johnson couldn't get in. Johnson went unconscious as he hit his head really hard on the door. Gardevoir was shaking. Gardevoir hasn't experienced this in a long time. "Lucario, what just happened?" Lucario was trying to keep Gardevoir calm, so he doesn't have to deal with more problems. "It's fine Gardevoir, Johnson won't stalk us anymore."

Gardevoir was scared. She wasn't this scared before. Ralts didn't notice anything, he was daydreaming the purple sky with stars. Gardevoir was stressing about what Lucario has done. Gardevoir lays down next to Ralts and thinks "Yolk…" Ralts turns to Gardevoir. Ralts looks at Gardevoir, and he thinks, "She needs a hug and a blanket." Ralts goes to Gardevoir's room to grab a blanket. He gets on the bed and grabs the blanket and runs to Gardevoir and sets the blanket on her. Ralts gets under the blanket and hugs Gardevoir. Ralts notices that she is still cold in with the blanket on her. Lucario turns around to see Gardevoir on the floor with a blanket on her. Lucario didn't want to stress her out even more. so he pats Gardevoir's head and says, "It will be alright Gardevoir, take it easy." Lucario goes back to his room. Lucario goes to his window and checks if Johnson was still unconscious at the front door, and he was. Lucario jumps out of his room window and picks up Johnson. Lucario carries Johnson about 100 meters from his house and Lucario throws him. Lucario quickly runs back to his room window and gets back into his room before Johnson can wake up. Lucario shuts the window. He opens his door slowly. Gardevoir was shaking less. Maybe the stress got out of her. Lucario checks Gardevoir to see if she was ok. Gardevoir picks up Ralts and the blanket and lays down on the couch. Gardevoir hears Lucario's footsteps, "Hi, Lucario." Lucario didn't think she would notice him, "Hi, Gardevoir." Gardevoir was trying to not be stressed, but it didn't work. "Gardevoir, I think you need a break." "No, I don't, I'm f-fine." Lucario needed help with this. "Do you want anybody? Someone, to keep you not stressed?" Gardevoir was thinking. She doesn't know who she wants. "Umm, Braixen." "She gets out in about 10 minutes." "How do you know the time?" "There's a clock." The clock was ticking. Braixen was at the door. She tries to open the door. The door was locked. "Why is the door locked?" Lucario heard that and unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Sorry, It was because of Johnson. Johnson is always that weird guy." Braixen got home early, lucky for Gardevoir. Braixen noticed Gardevoir was shaking.

Gardevoir didn't want to look stressed around anyone. It feels awkward to her. Braixen went to Gardevoir, "Hello Gardevoir." Gardevoir didn't respond. "Are you alright, Gardevoir?" Gardevoir still didn't respond. Ralts was still daydreaming about the purple sky and the stunning stars. Gardevoir's eyes started watering. "It's ok Gardevoir." Braixen softly hugs Gardevoir. Gardevoir needed something soft and cuddly to hug. Gardevoir's eyes stop watering. Gardevoir stops shaking. Gardevoir felt like going back to the daydream she had a few minutes ago. Braixen suddenly looked at Gardevoir's eyes. Those eyes. Gardevoir looks paler than usual. "Gardevoir, do you need anything?" Braixen was looking into Gardevoir's eyes hoping for an answer. Gardevoir was getting more sleepy as Braixen kept looking at her, "A glass of water," She said softly. Braixen makes a glass of water. Pretty easy stuff right? You are actually correct. Braixen sets the glass down on the coffee table. Gardevoir turns to the glass of water. It randomly started raining again. Gardevoir likes hearing the sound of rain droplets. Gardevoir calms down. Gardevoir was still holding on to Ralts. Gardevoir puts Ralts closer to her face. "Hi Ralts," Gardevoir says while trying not to fall asleep. Ralts was happy to see Gardevoir. Ralts fell asleep under Gardevoir's hands. Gardevoir was feeling better already. Gardevoir moves Ralts closer to her chest, so she could see what was in front of her. It was Lucario. Lucario went down on his knee to look at Gardevoir easier. Instead of patting her head. He patted her stomach. Gardevoir blinks and blushes a little. Lucario didn't expect her to blush. Lucario kinda blushed a bit himself. Lucario looks behind him seeing Braixen with an umbrella and a seed. "Hey, Gardevoir," Braixen whispered to Gardevoir, "Do you want to plant an apple tree?" "Sure." Gardevoir got up.

Gardevoir sets Ralts on the couch and covers him with a blanket. Gardevoir was a bit wobbly, but she stood her ground. Braixen opened her umbrella before going outside. "Why did you open the umbrella early?" "I don't want to get wet, Gardevoir." "The umbrella is too wide for the door." Braixen closes her umbrella, "I forgot." Gardevoir hugs Braixen, so they wouldn't have hard feelings. Braixen didn't have any 'hard feelings' for Gardevoir. Braixen went outside and opened her umbrella. Braixen looked behind her to see if Gardevoir was coming. Gardevoir and Lucario followed. Braixen went to the backyard. Gardevoir didn't know Lucario was behind her. Lucario trips on something and holds on Gardevoir to break his fall. Gardevoir was getting suspicious about what was behind her, but she didn't check. Lucario felt like Gardevoir needed something. Braixen puts in the seed as Gardevoir watches. Lucario went to find a flower. Lucario finds a daisy on the ground. Lucario takes the flower out of the ground and wipes the dirt off of it. Lucario looked where Gardevoir and Braixen used to be. "They are pretty quick." Gardevoir sat on the couch and on the blanket where Ralts was sleeping. Lucario came inside a bit after. Gardevoir didn't expect Lucario. "Hi, Lucario," Gardevoir says in an awkward way. "Gardevoir. I want to give you this flower." "Thanks, Lucario. Also, how are you going to get dry?" "We'll find out." Lucario found a towel and wrapped the surrounding towel around him, "Gardevoir, the stars are shining." Gardevoir thought of the shining stars.


	9. 9

It was nighttime. Ralts woke up to the sound of knocking. Was the sound in his head? Gardevoir was sleeping peacefully. Ralts got out of bed and opened the door from Gardevoir's room, and he snuck up to the door. Ralts climbed up to the window to see… Another Gardevoir. The Gardevoir waved happily at him. He opened the door to a cold breeze. The Gardevoir closed the door behind her. "Sirnight," She says softly in a high-pitched voice. Sirnight check for a time, it was 3 hours and 2 minutes in the morning. "Sirnight?" Ralts doesn't know why Sirnight can only say her name. Sirnight put her arms out. Ralts assumed it was going to be a hug. He takes a step forward. Sirnight wraps her arms around him and picks him up. Sirnight quietly wanders around the house to see what it looks like. Sirnight found Gardevoir's room. She quietly opens the door. The room was dark purple. She slowly crept up to Gardevoir. Sirnight didn't want to wake up Gardevoir. She sets Ralts on the bed with Gardevoir. Sirnight was thinking of how to not wake up Gardevoir from her sleep. Sirnight grabs Ralts again, and she has gotten tired. She lays down in the bed where Gardevoir was sleeping and starts sleeping herself. Braixen went to Gardevoir's room because she saw something. Braixen looked at the bed to see 2 Gardevoirs and a tiny Gardevoir sleeping. Sirnight was snoring very softly. Braixen went up to Gardevoir and tapped her shoulder. Gardevoir wakes up and looks up to Braixen. "Hi, Braixen." "Gardevoir, look behind you." "Are you trying to play some sort of trick?" Gardevoir turns around in her bed and sees another Gardevoir. "Oh, It's Sirnight. I'm going to get some rest, good night Braixen." Gardevoir goes back to sleep. Braixen went back to the couch and got cozy. 

When the sun rose, Gardevoir was still sleeping. Sirnight woke up and got out of bed. She saw Gardevoir, "Sirnight," she whispers. Sirnight didn't realize that she was still holding Ralts. She waited for Gardevoir to wake up. Ralts got out of Sirnight's arms and turned on the fan. The fan blew wind. Gardevoir slowly woke up to the fan. The smooth wind she felt on her face was a mystery. Sirnight saw Gardevoir, she was awake. Sirnight was happy. Gardevoir got out of bed and petted Sirnight, "Hey Sirnight, I have something for you." Sirnight looked up at Gardevoir. Gardevoir went into her closet and found a purple scarf. She puts the scarf on Sirnight. Sirnight was thankful for this gift. She stood up and hugged Gardevoir. Gardevoir softly hugged Sirnight back. Ralts went to the door. Gardevoir felt like Ralts was at the door, "Ralts, just give me a few seconds." Gardevoir patted Sirnight's back. Sirnight kept hugging Gardevoir. Ralts was getting bored by waiting for Gardevoir. The door wasn't going to open itself. Ralts stared at the door and the pink handle which was probably painted by Gardevoir. Ralts thought, 'if I can convince Sleep Night to open the door.' Ralts couldn't think of any consequences that would come to opening a door. He went up to Gardevoir and poked her dress. Gardevoir asks Ralts to throw her mind, 'Ralts do you want anything?' Ralts was thinking 'can you ask Sleep Night to open the door for you?' Gardevoir was surprised that Ralts would come up with a unique idea. "Hey Sirnight," She said slowly so Sirnight can understand. "Can you open the door?" Sirnight wanted to keep hugging Gardevoir. "Sirnight?" She said in a calming voice. "Are you alright?" Sirnight hugged Gardevoir a bit softer. She felt something on her leg. Sirnight looked down. She stopped hugging Gardevoir to see what was on her leg. It was Ralts. Sirnight eyes started to sparkle with stars. "Sirnight, you like Ralts?" Sirnight responded "Sirnight." Gardevoir opened the door. Sirnight was hugging Ralts. Gardevoir looked behind her, "What a cute surprise." Gardevoir started stepping to the living room. Braixen was there. "Gardevoir, how are you doing?" Braixen looked fluffy as usual. "Good." "Um, how did Sirnight get in the house?" Gardevoir started to get an awkward feeling. Sirnight and Ralts came out of Gardevoir's room. Ralts was in Sirnight's hands. Sirnight saw Braixen. She thought it would be nice if the yellow fox had Ralts. Sirnight went past Gardevoir and handed Ralts over to Braixen. Braixen took Ralts out of Sirnight's hands. "Was it you?" Ralts started blushing. He didn't know what to do. Braixen started petting Ralts, "It's alright Ralts. I know you didn't mean it." Braixen carries Ralts to the couch. Braixen lays down on the couch and puts a blanket on Ralts and herself. "I'm too tired. I am going to take a nap." Braixen falls asleep with Ralts in her arms. Gardevoir didn't expect that.

"Hey Sirnight, what do you want for breakfast?" Sirnight slowly walked to the window and stared out of it. Gardevoir followed. "Sirnight," She says happily. "Outside is pretty isn't it?" Sirnight nods. "Sirnight you've must be hungry." Sirnight looks at the flower out of the window. Lucario appears behind Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, why are you staring out of the window?" "I don't know, Lucario." Lucario notices that there are 2 Gardevoirs. "Gardevoir, is that your friend?" "Yeah, her name is Sirnight." Sirnight turns around. "Hi, Sirnight." Sirnight did not know what to do. She sat there looking at Lucario. Lucario was getting a strange feeling. "Sirnight, are you ok?" Gardevoir responds, "Yea I think she is ok. She is kinda special." "Oh." Lucario got a bit closer to Sirnight. Sirnight wanted to look out the window. "Do you want something?" Sirnight got a bit shaky. Gardevoir felt like something bad was going to happen. "Sirnight. Follow me." Sirnight held Gardevoir's hand and walked with her. Gardevoir goes to the kitchen and sits Sirnight down. "Sirnight I know you are hungry, what do you want to eat?" Gardevoir goes to the fridge. There was a lemon. Gardevoir wanted to check out the lemon, so she took it and inspected it.

Gardevoir looks at Sirnight. Sirnight looked like she wanted the lemon. "Uh, you want this?" Sirnight nods slowly. "Are you sure? Lemons are really sour." Sirnight kept nodding. Gardevoir gave Sirnight the lemon. "I'll be here in case you need a drink." Gardevoir sits down next to Sirnight. Sirnight started peeling the limey lemon. Sirnight looks at Gardevoir's very pretty face. Sirnight peeled the entire lemon without even looking at it. Sirnight looks back at the lemon and bites into it. "Um, how does it taste?" Sirnight thinks that the lemon was very sweet. "Sirnight," She said happily. Lucario creeps into the kitchen, "Gardevoir why is Sirnight." Lucario was surprised that he saw Sirnight enjoying a lemon. "I don't know what to say about this. Personally, I feel super awkward." "Lucario, it's fine. Not everyone enjoys lemons like Sirnight does." Lucario found a chair and sat next to Sirnight. "Hi, Sirnight." Sirnight was casually eating a lemon. Sirnight turns to Lucario and smiles. Sirnight was chill and tired at the same time. "Are you enjoying the lemon?" Sirnight nods. Ralts suddenly got into the kitchen. He found a way up to Gardevoir and sat on her lap. "Ralts, how was your nap?" Ralts looks at Sirnight. Sirnight looks back. She put the lemon on the table and put her arms out there. Ralts goes to her arms and lies on them. "Sirnight," she says casually.


	10. 10

Sirnight looks down at Ralts. She was happy to see any Ralts. Ralts included. Gardevoir picks up Ralts. "Hey Sirnight, Let's try to find an apple." Sirnight stared at Gardevoir. She didn't know what she was talking about. Gardevoir got a bit closer and said slower than she usually talks, "Do you want to find an apple with me." Sirnight patted Gardevoir's head. "Ok. Follow me." Gardevoir goes outside. Sirnight slowly walks out of the front door. Sirnight felt the breezy wind from the outside. "Sirnight?" She said with an unconfident tone. "It will be ok Sirnight." Gardevoir went to the forest. Sirnight followed. She was getting more shaky as Gardevoir walked in the forest. Gardevoir looks behind her to talk to Sirnight. "Are you alright?" Sirnight gently hugged Gardevoir. Gardevoir looks back to the front and looks down to Ralts in her hands. "I'm just trying to think of where we should sit." Sirnight stopped shaking and looked around for a spot to sit. "Don't worry Sirnight. We'll find a sitting spot." Gardevoir and Sirnight kept walking. The softest grass will be found. After a bit of searching. Gardevoir lays down on the grass. "Sirnight?" "Lay down with me. The grass is soft." Sirnight rested on the grass. The sun wasn't visible from where they were. The wind breeze made it better. Sirnight saw a bug swiftly fly. Butterfree came back from somewhere. "Gardevoir, you left your door open. I closed it." "That's nice Butterfree." Butterfree got closer to the ground. Sirnight was getting sleepy. "Who's that behind you?" Sirnight starts sleeping on the grass. "Oh, it is Sirnight. I think she started sleeping." Gardevoir turns to Sirnight. She whispers, "Can you hold Ralts for a second?" A moment of silence, "Here you go." Gardevoir puts Ralts into Sirnight's arms and pats her head.

Gardevoir gets up from the soft grass. Sirnight started snoring silently. Butterfree hears footsteps. It was Braixen. What is she doing here and how did she get here? Braixen holds Gardevoir's hand, "I know you are just trying to find the apple but, can you try to stay home?" Gardevoir was focusing on the tree. "I'll give you time to think." Braixen went to Sirnight and patted her head. "Sirnight." Sirnight woke up to her name being called. She notices Ralts in her arms. "Sirnight," she said tiredly. Sirnight couldn't walk without wobbling or feeling like falling over. Braixen kept Sirnight up. Gardevoir said her goodbyes to Butterfree and went to Braixen. She took Ralts out of Sirnight's hands and teleported everybody home. Lucario walks out of his room. "Hi, Lucario," Gardevoir says while petting Ralts. "Gardevoir, where've you been?" "The soft grass area." Lucario blinks at Gardevoir, "Why do you keep leaving the house?" Gardevoir looks down at Ralts to see if he had an answer. He did. "The wind is chill," Gardevoir said out of nowhere. Lucario lost his words to the fact of the wind being chill. "Lucario are you ok?" Lucario starts sweating. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, please don't go outside for no reason." "How am I supposed to feel the wind then?" Through the look of Lucario's face of confusion. "Use the fan." "Thank you for the tip." Gardevoir goes to her room.

Sirnight just stands there. "Sirnight," she says while trying to think of something. Sirnight thought that someone was at the door. She opened the door. It was a plant. "Sirnight," she said to the plant. The plant looks around her surroundings. She walks in slowly. Gardevoir opens her door. The breeze from the room was surprising. The plant notices the breeze and walks towards it. "Hi, aren't you the one Sirnight was talking about?" She doesn't answer. Gardevoir notices that the flower is pink. "You look great." The plant nods at Gardevoir and slowly goes to the chilly room. The plant really wanted the fan breeze. "The fan is really nice, Gardevoir." The Plant. "Um, What pokémon are you?" "You want my name first?" "No. We just called each other by what pokémon we are. It feels better than being called by my name. My name is Sweetie if you wanted to know." "So," the plant thought slightly about the introduction to Gardevoir. "I'm a Lilligant, and my name is Flower." "That's nice to know" Gardevoir picked up Ralts and placed him right in front of Lilligant. "Hi, Ralts this is Lilligant." Ralts looks happy to see her. He stares at Lilligant. "You have a very cute child, Gardevoir. Did you give him a name yet?" "I did but, I feel like I should give him a better name." Gardevoir went thinking through her head. She remembers the day dream that Ralts really liked. "He should be now called, Stars." Ralts liked his new name a lot that he teared up. "It's ok Ralts. You'll get used to your new name."

Ralts took his time. He went up to Gardevoir. That was it. He just wanted to see Gardevoir. "Hey Gardevoir you look hungry." Gardevoir flips her body around to the direction of the sound. "Oh. Hi, Lucario" Gardevoir stares at Lucario blankly. "I'll help you to the kitchen if you want me to?" Lucario held Gardevoir's hand and got her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. "Do you want anything to eat Gardevoir?" Gardevoir thought for a bit on what she wanted to eat. Rather she would want a drink. "Um, a milkshake?" Lucario did not know how to make a milkshake. "Give me some time." Lucario walks out of the door. Gardevoir looks at the window. A bit later she falls asleep. Ralts went up to Gardevoir. Gardevoir could sense Ralts. She wakes up and gets off the chair. "Hi." Ralts looks up at Gardevoir. "Ralts, come with me." Then she picks up Ralts and goes to the living room and sits on the couch. Sirnight and Lilligant slowly came out of Gardevoir's room. "Why are you on the couch?" Lilligant says pleasantly. "I'm just waiting on Lu..." Lucario somehow got home before Gardevoir could even end her sentence. "Here you go Gardevoir." "Thank you, Lucario." Gardevoir takes a sip of the milkshake. Ralts wondered what flavor it was. Gardevoir responded "It is strawberry." "That's nice to know," Lilligant said with no expression. "What have you been up to?" Lucario said to Lilligant. "Good, The fan is at the right temperature and it is nice." Lucario took a bit of time looking at the door. "See you later." Lucario goes into his room. "See you tomorrow Lucario." Gardevoir takes a sip of her milkshake again.


	11. 11

"Hey." Gardevoir heard the words and woke up. "Hi," Gardevoir said, tired. "What do you want?" Gardevoir got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that Ralts is awake." "What time is it?" Lilligant checked the window for Gardevoir. "About 3:22 A.M." Ralts was just watching close to the door. Gardevoir found Ralts and picked him up. "Hi Ralts. I didn't expect you to wake up so early." Ralts looks confused, all of his life he would wake up early in the morning. Gardevoir lays down back on the bed. "Take your time Ralts." Gardevoir falls back asleep. Lilligant slowly waddles to the bed. "Hey Ralts," She whispers "Want to watch the sun rise with me?" Ralts got off of the bed and slowly stared at Lilligant. "You seem interested." Ralts waited for any more responses from Lilligant. "You can sleep for now. I'll wake you up when the sun starts rising." Lilligant lifts Ralts up to the bed. "Have a good rest." Ralts lays down next to Gardevoir. Ralts thinks to himself, why do I always wake up early in the morning. "Good question, Ralts," Gardevoir said in her sleep. Ralts turned towards Gardevoir and fell asleep.

3 hours later. Lilligant woke up Ralts. Ralts went to Lilligant and hugged her. Lilligant picks up Ralts and carries him outside. Lilligant sets Ralts down to look at the sunset. "The sky looks pretty Ralts." Ralts looks up at the sky. The orange and blue mixture was just right. Lilligant thought of something, "Would it be more comfortable to be in the backyard?" Ralts nodded. Lilligant walked around the house to the backyard and Ralts followed looking around. Ralts found a sapling of something. He doesn't know what it is. Ralts was thinking of what it was but, he wanted to look in the sky. So he did. "Sirnight," Someone said quietly behind them. "Sirnight, are you joining us to watch the sunrise?" Sirnight sat next to Ralts and copied what Ralts was doing. Lilligant joined in on them. The sky was a bluish orange tone and it was cloudy outside. Sirnight was more focused on the sky than everyone else. A random gust of wind blew cold air. Ralts mentally thought something was going to happen, and he was cold. He rests his head on Sirnight to try to keep warm. "Sirnight?" Sirnight was confused. She didn't know what to think or do to Ralts. Her eyes feel like looking at the sky more, but she looks at Ralts. Lilligant notices that Sirnight has a problem, "Are you ok, Sirnight?" Sirnight panicked. She wanted to Look at the sky and Ralts but, she had only one opinion. Gardevoir was worried about trying to find Ralts.

Gardevoir went up to Sirnight, "Hey, have you seen Ralts anywhere?" Sirnight mind started to calm down. She picked up Ralts and gave it to Gardevoir. "What are you doing?" Lilligant was quick to answer, "Looking at the sunrise, care to join us?" Gardevoir didn't want to be mean. She just wanted to stay inside or sleep until 7. "No, I just wanted to find Ralts because I was worried that he got himself lost." Lilligant couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm gonna go back inside, see you later." Gardevoir turned around and went back into the house. Gardevoir noticed that the wind was cold. "Are you cold Ralts?" She felt Ralts and he was cold. Gardevoir went to his room and laid down on the bed. Someone knocked on her door. It was Lucario. "Hi Lucario," She said while trying to fall back asleep. "Gardevoir. The forest area in our backyard. I might have seen an apple." "I don't feel like walking back there." "It's alright Gardevoir," Lucario patted Gardevoir's head. "Maybe we'll travel to find an apple." "That's fine Lucario. Maybe a little vacation may cheer me up." And then Gardevoir suddenly falls asleep. "Alright. Good morning Gardevoir. I'll see you in an hour or 2." Lucario walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Ralts tried to turn to the window light but Gardevoir was hugging him. He was going to relax for a bit. Then, the phone starts ringing. It was Ralts 3rd favorite pokémon. Braixen. Ralts managed to pick up the phone. He doesn't know how to use the phone at all but, he assumed that the green button would answer the phone. "Hey, Gardevoir… are you there?" Ralts tried waking up Gardevoir, so she could talk to Braixen. But, she was fast asleep. "Who is this?" Ralts thought if he could use the fan to wake up Gardevoir, so she can talk to Braixen then, his problem would be solved. He gets out of Gardevoir arms and turns on the desk fan. Gardevoir woke up to her face having a little chill. "Ralts. What do you want?" Ralts gives Gardevoir the phone. "Is someone calling me?" Ralts nods his head slowly. "Hello. Who is this?" "Braixen. I didn't expect you to sleep in. Tomorrow we are going on a vacation. It's a surprise where we are going." "Thank you Braixen." "Alright I think that's enough of my time talking to you, bye. I'll see you later." Braixen hangs up. "Ralts." Gardevoir's mind wasn't ready to tell her question. "How did you know how to use the phone and read who it was?" Ralts shrugs and sweating in stress a tiny bit. "Don't worry Ralts." Gardevoir places Ralts where the fan was. "We'll figure it out" Ralts looks at Gardevoir with a sweet simple smile.


	12. 12

Lucario sees Gardevoir like he knows something. Gardevoir was laid back sitting with Ralts. "Did you talk to Braixen this morning?" Lucario saw Gardevoir like always. Thinking a bit before answering a question. "Yeah." Gardevoir is happy. Lucario sat on the couch next to Gardevoir. "I can wait for Braixen," Gardevoir said while trying to think of something else. "I know waiting is your thing." Lucario patted Gardevoir's head. Gardevoir was doing simple things like daydreaming. Someone is knocking on the door. I wonder who it can be. Gardevoir used her physic powers to open the door. Braixen walks in and sets Ralts on Gardevoir's lap and sits next to her. "So. Any thoughts?" Gardevoir was thinking of what she was thinking a minute ago. "Oh, There was a night sky with a moon and it was pretty." "Some great thoughts Gardevoir, keep thinking." She hugs Gardevoir quickly and then lays back on the couch. Gardevoir goes back to daydreaming. She thought of the night sky and wishing she could be there. Ralts likes being in Gardevoir's daydream, so he joins in. "Isn't it night to see the night sky, Ralts?" Gardevoir said to Ralts mentally through daydreaming. She also notices that Ralts is cold. Gardevoir quickly gives Ralts a blanket. "I think the night sky is a perfect place to be," Gardevoir says while happily wrapping a blanket around Ralts. She lays down on the blanket slightly to the side of Ralts. "It's pretty cold here, can we share the blanket?" Ralts was looking at the night sky. Gardevoir flatten the blanket out and set it on her and Ralts. He felt better that his body was less cold and was more ready. To sleep. As soon as they were about to sleep, they snapped out of the daydream.

Ralts noticed that he was daydreaming on Gardevoir's lap. He looks at Braixen and waves. "Wait Ralts." Ralts turned around to see Gardevoir. Gardevoir picks up Ralts and before she goes into her room Lucario says, "Nice chat." She closes the door behind her. She turns on the fan and sets it to low, and then she sits down at her desk. Gardevoir turned Ralts around and gave him a slight hug. She looks up to the light from the window. "Do you want anything to eat Ralts? I know you like strawberries. Hopefully we don't eat them all again. Give me one second Ralts I will be back." She teleports away to the fridge. Opens the fridge and searches for the strawberries. After a few seconds of searching she grabs the strawberries, closes the fridge and teleports back to where she was. Gardevoir did a simple walk to Ralts. "Hey Ralts I'm back." Ralts looks at the strawberries. "I'll set them here for you." Gardevoir cheerfully placed the strawberries next to Ralts. Ralts thought of ways to open the box. "Ralts," She said in a neutral tone. "I can help you open the box." She opens the box to the strawberries. Ralts looks up at Gardevoir. His eyes look stunning. Gardevoir gave Ralts a strawberry. Ralts slowly ate the strawberry while looking up and staring at Gardevoir. "Did you enjoy the strawberry Ralts?" Ralts nodded. Gardevoir places her arm into the box and takes one. Gardevoir slightly blushes. Ralts thinks why does she blush a lot. Gardevoir slowly takes a bite of the strawberry. She had it before so she enjoys it

After a while half the strawberries in the box are gone. At least it was better than last time. "That was an enjoyable experience. I'm going to put them back now." Gardevoir teleported to the fridge. Ralts was going to go back on the bed when Sirnight came back into the house and went into Gardevoir's room surprisingly. Sirnight saw only Ralts. She snuck up to Ralts while he was looking at her, and she picked up Ralts and glared into his eyes. Sirnight was one of Ralts favorite friends. He puts his arms out there. "Sirnight," she said confused. Gardevoir saw Sirnight holding Ralts. "Sirnight, I already miss you." Gardevoir puts her right hand on Sirnight's head. "Sirnight," Sirnight said, baffled. She was thinking of whom to hug. Her focus was getting looser. She kindly sets Ralts on bed and sits next to him. She can't decide who to hug. Sirnight panicked. Gardevoir didn't expect Sirnight to have a problem. "Sirnight, what's the prob-" Gardevoir was interrupted by Lilligant. Lilligant morning was peaceful. She calmly went up to Sirnight, "I'm going to give a flower to you. For you to hug." Lilligant gives Sirnight a tulip. It was Sirnight's favorite color. Purple. Sirnight's problem got worse, she has 4 options instead of two. Gardevoir went into a thinking position. "Wait, Sirnight. Lay down in bed. Hopefully that will cheer you up." Sirnight listened to Gardevoir. She laid down on the bed, and she placed a blanket on top of her. "Ralts will keep you company." Gardevoir picked up Ralts and placed him right next to Sirnight, so she could have eye contact with Ralts. Sirnight calmed down. She felt more safe. Her head was on a pillow. Cozy pillow. Ralts felt a certain feeling for Sirnight. He laid down with Sirnight with his body towards her. "I think you both look great together." Gardevoir softly patted Sirnight's head. Sirnight slowly got tired and fell asleep. "I didn't know it was that easy." Gardevoir slowly walked around the bed and relaxed in her desk chair.

Gardevoir made sure that Sirnight was relaxed and calm. Then she relaxed for a tiny bit. She imagined a rainy day with an umbrella. She got up in the imaginary world and explored the place. After some time she found a tree to sit under. She likes doing that in the rain. Something touched her, and she instantly got out of the daydream. "Hi?" She was confused and scared. Did something touch her or was that in the daydream? She looks down and sees Ralts. "Oh. Do you want something?" Gardevoir heard Sirnight softly snoozing. Lilligant decided to walk out because she thinks that Sirnight is safe. Ralts followed Lilligant to see where she was going. Lilligant turns around to see what was behind her. Ralts bumped into Lilligant as he didn't notice she stopped moving. "What are you doing, Ralts?" Ralts held Lilligant's leaf hand. "I was going to go outside and enjoy the view and get some food." Lilligant wanted to explain something. She went back to the backyard with Ralts. "I think that you are a cute Pokémon." Ralts mind just went to Lilligant. He hugged Lilligant because he loved her.


	13. 13

Gardevoir was walking with Lucario somewhere. "Hey Lucario." Gardevoir stops. Lucario turns around to see that Gardevoir is standing there. "Yeah, Gardevoir?" His eyes concentrated on Gardevoir's eyes. "Where are we going?" Lucario didn't even think of a location. Lucario shrugs and says, "I never thought of any place to go to." "Are we going to find a place?" Lucario just wanted to move. "C'mon Sweetie. If we walk further we might find a place." Lucario went back to walking. Gardevoir didn't realize for a few seconds. Lucario turns around again "Gardevoir. Are you alright?" Gardevoir was sweating a tad amount. She quickly catches up to Lucario. "Um. I'm okay." They start walking again. Lucario is seeking out a place to settle at. He knows that Gardevoir doesn't like taking long walks. The memory of where the milkshake shop is in his mindful head. He peaked to his right and saw the milkshake place he went to. "Do you want to go to the milkshake place again?" Gardevoir was astonished that there was even a milkshake store. "Is there a place to hide from the sun?" Lucario held her hand and walked her pace. "Yeah there is." Lucario sits Gardevoir down where the shade is. "Can mine have whip cream on it?" Lucario. "Sure."

After ordering the milkshakes. They go back to the table with shade. Gardevoir is sipping the milkshake in her hands. "Enjoying the milkshake, Gardevoir?" Gardevoir looks at Lucario and then looks back at the milkshake. After the milkshake was empty she got the straw out of her mouth. Her eyes peek up at Lucario. "Yeah." Gardevoir was waiting patiently for Lucario to finish his milkshake. Lucario milkshake was a small sized one. "Hey Lucario, what is your favorite milkshake flavor?" Lucario neutrally said "Vanilla." After a few small sips Lucario finally finished his milkshake. Lucario took Gardevoir's empty milk and threw his and Gardevoir's into the trash. Lucario got up from his seat and put his hand right in front of Gardevoir, so she could hold it. Gardevoir held Lucario's hand and stood up from the table. Lucario helps Gardevoir walk. "Wasn't that an enjoyable experience, my lovely Sānaito?" Gardevoir looked around while walking at her pace. "It was peaceful." Gardevoir starts sweating from the sun. Lucario looks at her just to make sure she is safe. "Are you okay?" Gardevoir looked like she was already out of breath. "I can carry you home if you want to?" Gardevoir couldn't think. The heat from the sun was getting in her way. "Sure." Lucario carefully picked up Gardevoir to carry her. Gardevoir exhales, "Thank you Lucario." "No problem, I'll try to get home as fast as possible." Lucario starts running.

Lucario finally got home with Gardevoir safe and sound. He opens the door to the house and places Gardevoir on the floor. Gardevoir felt drained from walking in the sun. "Lucario, can you get Ralts for me?" Lucario pats Gardevoir's head quickly and then goes to her room. He knocks to make sure they know someone's here. Lucario pushes the door open to see Sirnight, Lilligant and Ralts. Ralts was relaxing on Sirnight. Lilligant looks kinda lazy but still looks cute. Lucario thought, 'Ralts was never taught on what a shiny was.' Lilligant with her pretty pink petals slowly walks up to Lucario. "Hey. What do you want?" Sirnight and Ralts look at Lucario. "Gardevoir needs Ralts." Sirnight places Ralts right in front of the door to the living room. "Sirnight," Sirnight said happily and kissed Ralts on his head. Lucario moves out of the way so Ralts can walk to Gardevoir. As Ralts was walking he thought of a blue sky. Once he got to Gardevoir he laid down with her. "H-h-hi Ralts, I miss you a lot." Gardevoir wished she could hug Ralts but her mind and body felt tired. "Can you come to my arms?" Ralts jumped over Gardevoir and landed safely. He lays back down closer to her arms. He started seeing Gardevoir's eyes start to water. "M-m-m-ma," He said, trying to learn how to speak, so he doesn't have to only use his mind to talk. "Yeah Ralts?" "Ar you al-reg-t?" "Don't worry Stars. I'm exhausted." A moment of silence. Gardevoir's mind fell asleep and so did she. Her eyes closed. Ralts felt like going on to the couch, so he did. Lucario comes back to the living room to see Gardevoir sleeping on the floor. Lucario picks her up and puts her on the couch. "Your mom's a sleepy one isn't she?" Lucario goes back to his room to relax or something.

Ralts was just alone. His mind was nowhere. He was bored. Nothing to do. He lays down next to Gardevoir just hoping something would happen. He thought of manual fans that had pretty designs. The one that Sirnight had. He wondered if Sirnight still had the fan but, he would rather be next to Gardevoir for now. To stay comfy. Sirnight wanted to check on Ralts. She slowly moved to the living room. She looks happy "Sir. Night." Ralts said through his mind, "Do you have a wind source?" Sirnight was reminded of the hand fan she had in her bag. But she doesn't remember where she placed her bag. "Sirnight?" She thought of another idea. Sirnight placed her hand on Gardevoir's head. To try to help Ralts find a wind source. Gardevoir wakes up to a hand on her head. Her head felt dizzy. "Sirnight," Sirnight said quietly. Gardevoir carefully got up. Sirnight gave a tiny hug. "Ralts. Why do you need a wind source?" Ralts shivered. He didn't know what to say or do. "Don't worry Ralts. It's just a simple question." He gave up thinking for an answer. "I'll teleport you to my room if that would help." He did a short and sweet nod. Gardevoir holds Ralts and teleports him to her bed in her bedroom. She wondered if Ralts was talking about a fan. Her mind rested. She placed her head on the pillow. "Do you want the fan on, Ralts?" He nods and then lays down next to Gardevoir. She mentally turns on the fan and sets it to one. The fan was blowing a tiny breeze of wind. They were both relaxing on the bed.


	14. 14

Ralts woke up very late at night again and felt the fan breeze. Gardevoir's arms were softly wrapped around him. He carefully got out of her arms and started standing on the pillow. Gardevoir woke out of her dream. "Hey Ralts." He jumped. His body flipped around to see her. Gardevoir yawns a tiny bit. "Can you sleep for a bit longer? Today is a big day." He laid back down on the bed. She whispers "Have a good rest Ralts." Her mind fell asleep and so did his. A dream of a bench. Right next to it is a tree making it more cool. He walked up to the bench. Gardevoir was also there. "Sit down Ralts." He couldn't climb the bench. He looked at Gardevoir to see if she could help. She helps him up to the bench. Her attempt to not feel uncomfortable in front of Ralts didn't work. She spawned in 2 pillows for herself and Ralts. She had something to say, but she didn't want to talk. Her mind only wanted to look at the sky. Maybe thinking of the clouds. "Ralts. Can you sleep a bit later? It might help stop the waking up early problem you have since birth?" "I sleep too early? I sleep around the same time as you?" "Sorry Ralts. I just get tired really easy." She noted in her mind that he can talk in their dreams. "I want to relax somewhere else, Ralts." She changes the dream to a space like room with a lot of soft blankets and pillows on the floor. Thinking of the stars looking up she lays down on the floor. Ralts was standing there not knowing what to do at all. "How do you like the room Ralts?" He laid down to see the space sky. "Have a good dream Ralts." She happily sleeps in a dream. He got closer to her and covered himself in a blanket. "Let me help you." She puts the blanket on both of them.

Ralts wakes up at 7 A.M. He got out of bed to see that Gardevoir forgot to close the door before sleeping. So, he walks out of the room. "You should stay here." He turned around. Lilligant was idle. Ralts stood next of her. "I was going to go outside before the trip." He pokes her. "Don't worry, I will be right back. Just stay here." Lilligant goes in the backyard. He stands in front of the door. Thinking if anything would happen he would climb back to the bed and relax until Gardevoir woke up. And nothing happened. For a while he might be waiting for Lilligant. Out of surprise a Glaceon appeared. What is it doing here? He thought. "Can you wake up Gardevoir for me?" He knew the fan was on. He felt the cold from the fan when he woke up. There were no other methods to wake up Gardevoir. He climbed up the bed and went to Gardevoir. The only other way he thought of was just poking her. He poked her with his tiny hand. "What do you want?" she said sleep-talking. 'Mom, can you wake up?' Her eyes open. "Wait Ralts, why do you need me?" She didn't want to get up because the bed was cozy. 'Someone is here.' "Oh. Um. My body isn't ready to get up." Glaceon came up to Gardevoir and said, "Lucario wants you." She gets up from the bed and walks to Lucario's room. "Hey Lucario. Why do you want me?" He looked around and closed the door to make sure no one could hear it. "I just wanted to see you. Forget yesterday." She was confused. He stood up from his chair and reached up to her head and pats it. "Was that what you wanted?" "Yeah." "Thank you Lucario." She looked around. He thought her looks were prettier than yesterday. "I'm going to my room. See you later." She walks back to her room.

"Ralts." She was happy to see Ralts. "I'm hungry now, Sirnight will watch you while I get something." She walks out of the room to get food. Sirnight was snoozing. It looked like she was too comfortable in the bed. "Sirnight," She says silently in her sleep. He felt extremely bored so he poked her face. She quietly opens her eyes, "Sirnight?" Questioning why she was awakened. Her head peaked up to Ralts. "Sirnight," She said in a happy expression. She sat up and looked out the doorway. Her arm picked Ralts up and started petting him. "Sirnight," she said in a more calm tone. She thought where Lilligant was, but she felt safer on the bed. Her head turns to the ceiling while she snuggles in the blanket more. Braixen came into the room to check on Ralts. "We are going somewhere today." He was less happy. He wanted to stay home. "Gardevoir is coming with us. Also, she is still trying to think of what to eat." Ralts smiled. "Come with me Ralts." Braixen left the room. He looks towards Sirnight and waves. She looked very happy to see him. He slowly gets off the bed and follows Braixen. He saw Braixen and Gardevoir talking about something he couldn't hear. So he got closer. Gardevoir noticed him and picked him up and put him into her arms. "Braixen. I feel like I forgot something." She felt sad for saying this. "You are trying to find something to eat, Right?" "Yeah." "The fridge is a good place for it." Gardevoir listened to her and checked the fridge. She looks at the salad. "Braixen, can I have the salad?" Braixen tried to think of sounding like a calm frog. "Yeah you can have it. It's you and Lucario's house." "Thanks, Braixen." She brings the salad with physics to the table and closes the fridge. She gets a fork and starts eating the salad. "How was your morning?" "Good. What about yours?" "I slept a bit."

Lucario comes into the kitchen. He didn't expect Gardevoir to eat a salad. "Gardevoir." "Yeah Lucario?" "Do you like the salad?" She couldn't think of a taste. All she could think of was a salad, and she was hungry. "Um. Yes." He steps in front of her. "Do you want dressing on that?" She looks at him while slowly eating the salad. "I don't like dressing." "I'll leave you to it." He pats her head a bit and leaves. She wonders her eyes towards Ralts. "Ralts. Do you want some salad or the oran berry in the fridge?" He thought more of the 2nd option than the 1st. She quickly goes into the fridge and finds the oran berry and gives it to Ralts. "Enjoy Ralts! Sorry if it is a bit too cold." She closes the fridge and sits back down with the salad. Her mind liked eating the salad slowly. It made her feel better. Lilligant comes inside after a nice sun stand. "Good morning Gardevoir." Her head looked towards the plant. The plant goes closer to them. He already finished the berry before she could eat the entire salad. "Hey Gardevoir, can you eat a bit faster. We are going soon." She was overwhelmed. She just liked eating slow. It felt good to her. She felt that she couldn't finish the salad in time. She quickly went to the fridge to munch on an oran berry. Gardevoir went to her room to tell Sirnight she was going somewhere. "Sirnight, I'm going somewhere. Don't cook anything without Lucario's consent, got it?" "Sirnight," she said in a tired mood. "Good Sirnight." She patted her head for a tiny bit, grabbed her purse and walked away. "Are you ready Gardevoir?" She couldn't think. Her mind will remember this place. "Yes."


	15. 15

After driving they got to their destination. Braixen slowly looked behind the seat. She saw that Gardevoir was sleeping. "Gardevoir wake up we are here." She didn't wake up. The fox tried for some help. "Ralts. You are cute." He looks at her with a cute smile. "Can you wake up your mom for me?" He poked his mom's stomach. She woke up with a dizzy head. "Stars what do you want?" He just wanted his mother up because Braixen said they were here. She helped Gardevoir out of the car while holding him. Lilligant came out super fast. "Go knock on the door Gardevoir." She remembered this place. It's Gallade's house. Her hand knocked quietly. She was scared of what was going to happen. Gallade slowly opened the door. "Is that you, Sweetie?" He opened the door more. "It is. Sweetie, you look cuter than the last time I saw you." Gardevoir hugs Gallade. "I missed you Gally," She said with a soft tone of an ocean wave. "Sweetie can we move out of the doorway? Don't want the bugs to get in." She sat down on the couch in the house. After everyone was in he closed the door. He turned on the TV and it was the news. Gardevoir started shaking. "Sweetie. What's wrong." "I don't like the weather reporter. The weather becomes bad when I watch it." He laid his body next to her to try to make her feel less sacred. "Don't worry the weather man won't be bad." As the useless news came along the weatherman popped up. "It's going to be a nice 67 degrees out and also…" She held onto Ralts to feel better. "It's raining right now." She turned off the TV and started shivering even more. No surprise it started raining. Gallade tried anything to calm her down. "Rain is made out of water." She stopped shivering in fear and hugged him.

"Sweetie." She looked up to him. "Do you want to go outside? It'll sure cheer you up. But, I will have to get back before Lovebug gets home." She looked like she wanted to go outside and felt tired. "I feel like relaxing in the rain," She says while trying not to fall asleep. Gallade helps Gardevoir get up and says, "Gonna grab an umbrella stay here." While her head felt dizzy she held Ralts to make sure he was happy. Gallade came back quickly, which surprised her. "I'll be right back. Me and Sweetie are going to relax in the rain." Braixen waved and Lilligant was a plant. He slowly led her to do the outside raining world and closed the door. He opened his umbrella to prevent them from getting wet. A few minutes of walking and finding a place to relax in. She points to the tree near the forest. The tree covered most of the rain so it felt fine to her. He helped her sit under a tree. She got more tired as they peacefully watched the raindrops. He tried to make her not fall asleep. "Sweetie don't fall asleep right now." He hugged her. Trying the best he could to prevent her from sleeping. Ralts felt cozy on her dress doing absolutely nothing. "Ralts, I don't know what your mom named you but, can you help me get her back to the house before she 'sleeps'?" Ralts couldn't talk to him nor lift Gardevoir as he was too small. He thought of using mom to teleport back to Gallade's house. "I will take your request Ralts," She says while she was way too exhausted to do anything. She teleports back to Gallade's house but forgot the pokémon who lived there. Gallade seems to not care as he knows Gardevoir is too tired to think. "Ah. Might as well take the long way."

Gardevoir was sleeping in a purplish sleeping bag that she left here a while ago. Ralts was sitting on the couch with Braixen and Lilligant after that 7-minute walk. "So, how was outside?" He looked up at Braixen. Thinking of the few minutes outside. The raining felt relaxing. The only thing he didn't like was that his mom was too tired. "That's an interesting thought." He laid back on Lilligant. She doesn't seem to care as she felt like doing nothing. He wonders about the dark green things on her back. Also looking down at his mom. He notices that she looks pretty cozy sleeping. "I'm very bored. I will be standing outside." he supported the plant's decision. She walks out of the house and stands in to the side of the front door. As he was going to lay down on Braixen her phone rings. She picks up her phone. "Hello?" He listens to the phone call as he was doing nothing. "Yea, hello. Why are you at Gallade's house?" She felt Lucario's serious tone. "I just wanted Gardevoir to meet with him again." "Gally is a really suspicious pok…" "You've never met or talked to him before." "That besides the…" "How's Sirnight doing?" Lucario felt more displease as she kept ending his sentences early. "She's doing fine. She ate a lemon for lunch, and she's outside relaxing." "That's wonderful." "I feel like Gally is up to something. I can smell it from here." "W-what? Ok, I'll see you later Lucario." She hangs up the phone and sets it back into her really well organized purse. She looks down at him calmly "Ralts are you alright?" He just does a simple sigh. "Mom will be awake to see you. Hopefully that will make you feel less bored." he felt slightly more interested. The only thing he really wanted to do was hug Gardevoir or be held in her arms. Gallade opens the door to his house and closes it quickly. He walks over to Gardevoir and says, "Sweetie." her eyes opened, and she yawned quietly. "Are you alright? I didn't mean any harm." She didn't say anything.

Gallade picked up Gardevoir and set her onto the couch. "I have a gift for you, Sweetie!" He pats her legs and walks off finding the gift. She held Ralts hand to make sure he felt better. His head felt soft on Braixen. Gallade came back with a white hat with a pink thing around it. It also had a bow tie that was pink. He places the hat onto Gardevoir. "I like the hat." "Thank you sweetie. I was making a cake before you were here. I'll help you get to the kitchen." He held her arm and walked with her. Somehow he was fast enough to make hot chocolate for her. After she found a seat to sit in she felt lightheaded. He finished the hot chocolate to make sure it tasted excellent. He set the hot chocolate in front of her and went to go grab something. "Stars," she said, wanting to see Ralts. Ralts walks up to her. She puts her arms open wide towards him. He went to her, and she put him onto her lap. He came back with a blanket, "Stay warm Sweetie," He said, putting the blanket on her. Also, not knowing Ralts was on her lap. She took a sip. Gallade left her alone so she could have some peace. He made himself coffee just for something to drink. More thoughtfully, he sat next to her. She was slowly taking small sips of her hot-coco and after she looked at him with a sweet simple smile. "I enjoyed it, Gallade." "Thank you for your time Sweetie."


	16. 16

Gardevoir felt better after a bit. She looked at the pretty blue ocean. It made her forget where she was. "Gally where are we?" He pats her head. "We're at a beach, Sweetie." She looks around just relaxing under the umbrella. Her eyes saw someone she remembered. Hatterene. She is also relaxing. But, where is Ralts?. "Hatterene, Where's Ralts?" "I have him. He's relaxing next to me." Gardevoir goes back to relaxing on the beach. She feels comfortable doing it. Lilligant standing near Braixen looks around as she is getting sun. "Braixen, if you want to know how the sun tastes like. It tastes like ice cream." The plant wonders off. Braixen not doing really anything goes up to the ocean water and steps into it. "Enjoying the water Gardevoir?" She looks up at the fox. "Yeah, It looks pretty." Something blue showed up in her view. "Hey Gardevoir." She looks toward the ice thing. "What do you want?" "Lucario, wants you." She didn't feel like getting up. Lucario held her hand and found a place to be comfortable. "Gallade doesn't think you are helpful." "Why do you think that?" Gardevoir got slightly more uncomfortable "Because he doesn't act normal around you. He's less calm around you. Have you ever seen his twitter feed?" "Lucario, What's twitter?" "Oh, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go there." She walks back where she was and lies back down. She was shivering in no comfort.

Gallade instantly notices Gardevoir. She looks cold. He places a towel over her to make her feel warm. "If something is wrong it's alright things will get better." Ralts came up to her. "Are you having fun, Ralts?" Her body was shaking in a way that he noticed. 'Mom are you fine?' 'Yeah. It's just something Lucario said to me. Sometimes the things he says make me uncomfortable' His expectation for that dog was already low. Braixen came over to them and laid down on the sandy ground. "Feel better Sweetie." She rubs her stomach with her paw. "Ok." Gardevoir fell asleep under the umbrella. Glaceon looks at Ralts and says, "Does she always do this?" He shakes his head. "Sweetie, it'll be alright," Gallade said in a slight panic. Ralts lies near her side. "Ralts we got to get Sweetie home! The beach isn't a good place to 'stress sleep' in." Gallade kisses her cheek. Gardevoir slightly stressed out. "Gally, can I go home?" "Well it's your choice Sweetie. Think slowly, it will help you relax." Lilligant comes up to her, "Can I come to where you're going Gardevoir?" "Ok." She held on the pokémon she wanted to bring home and teleported back home.

Home sweet home. She walks into her bedroom to see Sirnight. Sirnight is sad. "What's the matter Sirnight?" "Sirnight," She said, trying to not cry. She felt lonely as most of the time Lucario was in his room. "I have Ralts with me, hope that will cheer you up." She gave her the child. "Are you hungry by any chance?" Sirnight got out of her bed and hugged her. "Let's get something to eat." They went to the kitchen for food. As she blankly stared at Gardevoir making food her head got light. After she carefully created the sandwich, she gave them the sandwiches and one for herself. "Enjoy." She ate hers slower than usual. "I don't like mayo on my sandwich. That's why there is no mayo on them." Sirnight didn't care and ate the thing anyways. She was calmer than before and wasn't hungry. Gardevoir finished her sandwich after she sat down at the very quiet table. Lilligant comes up to her. "Hey, I will be relaxing outside for a tiny while." She nods and the plant goes outside. She walks over to Ralts. He looks at her beautiful face. Anyone couldn't stop him from finding her. "Was the sandwich good, son?" He nods his head quickly.

After that snack break they went back into her room. They couldn't think of anything to do, so they thought while Sirnight was petting the child. "Sirnight, I wonder what we are going to do? Petting the child is fun. But only for a certain amount of time. I think I can go about 6 hours without doing something else." Sirnight looked down on Ralts. "Sirnight?" "What if Ralts pets us?" She didn't agree with that. "Hmm, relaxing?" Sirnight felt like that was overdone. "It is pretty cold here, did Lucario turn on the fan thingy?" She sets Ralts on Gardevoir's lap and checks the window. "Sirnight," she said. "We should call Braixen. She might know what to do." She gets her phone out and rings up Braixen. It took about 20 seconds and she picks up. "Hey Gardevoir, is everything doing fine?" "Yeah. I don't know what to do." "It's alright you'll find something to do. I know you can do stuff for a while." "I wanted minor help on what to do." "I got one. Pass the phone to Ralts." He looks up at her. "Here you go Ralts, Braixen wants to talk to you." She gives the phone to Ralts. "Hi, Ralts!" "Wah?" "You don't need to talk. You can listen. In a few hours I'll come to the house you are in and give you a lot of flowers." He smiled. "You can give the phone back when you feel like it." Ralts put the phone on the ground. She looks at him. She slowly grabs the phone to make sure he didn't want the phone. "Hmm, I think I will go now." "Alright, Sweetie I'll see you on the flip side." she shut offs her phone and puts it back in her purse. "I'm going to relax in bed, If that's fine Ralts." he nods. She carries him to the bed and sets him to the side of the bed and lies on the bed.


	17. 17

She rested her body for some time as she was waiting for them to get home. A car pulled up and she heard. She got up and went to the living room to see who it was? It was Braixen plus a few extra she noticed. She opens the door and also notices that she has a lot of flowers in a vase. "These are for Ralts," she whispered. "That's cute." She stops and looks behind to see her red eyes. "Very. You have one very unique child upon yourself Gardevoir." Her mind freezes. She puts her hand up to her face. Thinking of what the child thinks and feels. Braixen went to set the flowers in a safe spot. She goes into her room. Ralts was laying down on the bed. She sits on the chair and moves to him. "Ralts are you alright? I think you are in fear." He didn't respond. Braixen comes up to him as well. "Is it anything about me?" He puts himself more under the blanket. "Rest well" Braixen leaves him alone. "I'll turn off the light if that feels better?" He thinks, 'I feel dizzy. I can't think.' "Oh your head doesn't feel well. Hmm, take a nap it might help." She turns off the lights and lays down next to him to make sure he feels alright. He tried to stay up for her, but he was too dizzy. Lilligant comes into the room happy as usual. "Are you alright?" "No, my son is 'dizzy' or sleepy. I don't think he is dizzy. He's exhausted." The plant stayed where they were until she felt ready to move a tiny bit. "Uh, Lilly, you want to lay down with me and Ralts?" She scooted over to the other side of the bed. Lilligant laid down.

They were suddenly in a dream. Ralts was near a puddle looking at it. Lilligant walks up to him. "Ralts, I have a minor secret to tell you. My flower is orange, not pink. It was a dye I used. Sorry for any confusion." He looks at her. Orange looks better on her than he thought. He hugged her. But something was off. She saw a snake with red glowing eyes. "Ralts hide in the bush," she whispers to keep themselves safe. She quickly finds a hiding spot. The snake knew where they were. It was like using some sort of x-ray. But it wasn't a scary snake. "Ralts, I didn't mean to do any harm." He comes out of the bush. The snake has a tail of a leaf. It also can stand. He waves. "So, Stars. This is your friend?" He nods. The snake goes to the plant. "Hi, I'm Leaffull." Lilligant comes out of the bush as well. They shake hands. "So what are you doing here? It's 6 in the afternoon." "My head was dizzy." "Your head might feel better. It's probably a good time to wake up." And he did. The first thing he notices is that Lilligant's arms are wrapped around him. Probably Gardevoir did it. She woke up and felt hungry. She went outside not knowing Ralts was still in her arms. A bit of movement later. She was in the forest. He got out of her arms after he couldn't handle being in that position for a while.

A Tsareena appeared. "Lilligant, you brought someone to this place?" Lilligant started to feel embarrassed "I woke up 5 minutes ago. I didn't know that there was a child there." Tsareena looks at the child. He was requesting a hug. "The child loves hugs." "I don't think I need a brain to know that." Lilligant felt more awkward as this went on. Tsareena accepts the hug just, so he could stop requesting it. "Uh, before we start the plant meeting bring the child back from where you got it from." "Ok." and she went on her way. "She doesn't know that you're a few days old." Ralts smiles like her petals on her head. After more walking they finally made it home. "See you later, Ralts. I'm going to a meeting." She walks off again. He walks to the front door. The door opens. It was Gardevoir. She was shaking because she thought the child got lost. "Hi, Ralts." She quickly picked him up. He thought this wasn't normal. "What happened?" Shivering in stress she grabs a blanket and sits back down on the couch. "Plant Mistake." "Plant made a mistake?" "She no mean it." She shivered less. It looked like she felt warm again. "It's ok she will learn from it". She stopped and thought for a bit. Why did Lilligant bring Ralts? I wonder where Lucario hides the cookies? And most importantly, why am I struggling to find a certain type of fruit? All Ralts thought of is to relax with her.

Tiny bit of relaxation later, Lilligant came to her house. Gardevoir notices her after trying to feel more comfortable on the couch. "Hey Lilly, are you alright." "Yeah." The plant notices that she's felt strange. "I felt strange without Ralts, I didn't see him in the house. Have you by any chance brought him anywhere?" "I woke up not knowing he was in my arms. He didn't move until I noticed him when I got to my place." "Oh. That's an interesting story." She looks at him. "So, Ralts want to go outside with me?" He looks at the plant and wonders about the flower thing. "Uh Lilligant you want to go outside also?" It was silent. She was sweating from how silent it was. He walks around her. She puts her leg up to block him from walking. "Ralts. Uhh..." He does a short kiss on her leg and walks under the leg. "Wait Ralts." He stops. "Can I have a hug?" He turns around. She hugs him. "I wanted to do something with you today." He smiles.


	18. 18

Gardevoir sat on the chair. She held Ralts to her side. Looking around this place was a simple task. "I brought some company with us." He looks at the plant pot. "No, look in front of you." He saw Lilligant. He was more happy. To his surprise a UFO appeared. He saw a flat green string swirl around. "Kinda needed a better introduction. So I'm Meloetta." It sat down with them. Right next to Ralts too. He closed his eyes and hugged it. Lilligant was waiting patiently for the waiter. It was getting cozy around their table. "Ralts, you like the guest?" He turns around and hugs her. "Thank you Ralts." He snuggled on her. "Are you going to eat anything Lilligant?" The plant woke up from a minor nap. "I don't know what's on the menu." "I actually forgot the menu. Meloetta do you know the menu?" It turned fashionably. "Of course I don't. But we can wait and see." "Oh I didn't think of that. I was only thinking about the present." Braixen comes along. "I don't recommend thinking in the future Sweetie. Also, here's the thing to your order. Enjoy!" "Wait, we already ordered?" "Don't think about it too hard." Braixen walks off. "I didn't know that Braixen had a job and that I ordered already." Lilligant takes her smoothie. "Maybe you have a short memory." Gardevoir was starving and wanted to eat. "Burger," She said in sheer happiness. She took a bite into the burger. "Yay!" Ralts got up. "Sorry Ralts, here's your fires. Don't make a mess." He ate carefully in a way that somehow didn't make a mess. "I basically ate already." "It's fine Meloetta."

After a bit of dining she was napping on the chair. Meloetta came closer to Ralts and said "These table chairs are really soft, y'know?" "Mom is softer." Gardevoir wakes up and blushes. "I didn't know that you thought that, Ralts." He also blushes. He gets off her lap and hugs her leg. "It's ok Ralts, I didn't mean any harm." Lilligant looking at her had red cheeks from tiredness. "Gardevoir, when is the bill coming around?" "I would ask somebody. But, my tummy is full and I don't feel like moving." Braixen standing right there. "Uh, here's your bill. Sweetie if you want to give me a tip. Just hand it over to me." her tail wags. Ralts hugs the fox's leg. She pets Ralts head. "Is 6000 poké-dollars ok?" Meloetta looked at the receipt. "Yeah the price is 5023 poké-dollars." She got up and gave her 977 as a tip. "Thank you Gardevoir. Have a nice day." "You too." She picks up Ralts and walks out with the group. "How was the diner little guy?" All he could think of was the waiter's tail. And he couldn't wait for her to get home. "That's sweet Ralts." Meloetta waves its goodbyes and flies off. "Did you like the guest?" He thought. "Yeah," he said quietly. While the 3 walked off to somewhere. Her phone rings. "Who is this?" "Lucario." "What do you want?" "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be picked up?" "Yeah I don't know where I am going? I'm scared." "Don't worry. It's ok. I will be there in like 5 minutes." "Ok," she said in a calming voice. The phone call ends, and she sits down on the grass waiting for Lucario.

5 minutes and one second later, Lucario found Gardevoir. She gets into the front passenger seat and relaxes. He checks on her to see if she was ok. "Ralts, you're gonna have to sit in the back." Ralts looks in the back to see Lilligant. He goes to the back seat and rests his head on her. After Lucario buckled everyone up. He got into the driver seat. He looks down onto her dress. It still looks pretty from a few days ago. He started driving. Gardevoir's peacefulness helped him focus. After a few minutes of driving they got home. He got everyone out of the car and carried Gardevoir. The drive home made her sleepy. He unlocks and opens the door. He walks to his room and sets Gardevoir on his bed. "Sleep tight Gardevoir." He sits down at his computer desk and thinks. Anything he could think of. After a tiny bit he walks out of his room to see Ralts hugging Lilligant. It was coming to his mind that Ralts likes flowers. The ones that don't bite at least. Ralts was laying his head on her back. "Ralts, why do you prefer her back than her front?" He attempted to stay calm. "Comfy" "I'll say that's an accepted response" Lucario walks back in his room.

Ralts stayed near Lilligant back part where the leaves were at. "You want to do this in Gardevoir's room?" He rubs his head up and down on her. She slowly slides over to Gardevoir's room and walks in. "A lot of things take a while." She sleeps from boredom. Lucario carries Gardevoir to her bed. "Uh, Ralts. Your mommy has a tummy ache." He walks back to his room hiding his laugh like a spy. Ralts climbs up to her bed and pets her stomach. "Ow Ralts, my stomach." He was confused. "Burger?" "No Ralts, I'm not hungry." He meant the thing she ate. "I think so." Her pain made her feel sad. She couldn't handle the pain and didn't want to cry right in front of her son. He kisses her cheek to hope that she felt better. It didn't help. "Thank you Ralts. But, my ow! My tummy hurts still." He felt like he couldn't do anything. "Don't worry. I will feel better soon." She softly hugs him. Her eyes close to feel soft. In a soft tone she said, "Ralts. You want to spend the night with Braixen? I feel like I would make you uncomfortable. With. Uh, my stomach." he asked if he could bring Lilligant. "Let's ask Braixen." She uses her mind to grab her phone. Waiting for a hello. "Hello?" She wasn't trying to sleep. "Hi, can Ralts stay over at your house tonight?" "Sure." "Thank you ow! Braixen." "I'll be out of work in like an hour so my roommate Lopunny will pick him up." "Good night." "You too, Sweetie" Braixen hangs up. "Ralts, get ready for Braixen. I'm also going to sleep." She kisses his forehead and falls asleep. He gets off the bed for Lilligant. He pokes the steady plant. She wakes up and looks at him. "Door?" She follows him to the door. He hugs her while they wait.


	19. 19

As the car stops Lopunny turns around. She has white ears and is slightly darker. He checked the pokédex before she got here. "Ralts, I just want to make this clear, you can sleep with me or on the couch if it makes you feel comfy." He was happy to spend the night with Braixen, but he really misses Gardevoir. She picks up Ralts and lets Lilligant out. She opens the door and sets him down on the couch. He looks at her while she is sitting next to him on the couch. His body mildly shakes and his face blushes. "My name is Milk. You probably already know my roommate. She is a fox." Her hug was really soft. He thought it was the second softest thing behind Gardevoir. Lilligant was laid back. She didn't really mind it. Braixen came through the door. "Hello I'm home!" she sits on the couch. "How's everyone's day going?" Lilligant looks up "Fine," She says. "What do you want to do little guy?" "Campfire." Gardevoir likes watching a campfire on the TV. "Campfire?" "Tv." "Campfire on the TV?" "Yeah." She searched youtube for a campfire video and played the video. "Enjoy Ralts" her hand pets his head while they are watching the video.

The moon was up and they were sitting and thinking. "Ralts, who is your favorite. Excluding Gardevoir of course." He thought for a tiny amount. Turning to Lilligant she had a face he could remember and the flower on her head made her look pretty and she was also cute. "Lilly." "The plant girl? Surprising." Lilligant got anxious towards Braixen. She knew Ralts favorite thing was flowers and wouldn't admit it. The plant got the couch and relaxed with him. She was thirsty. "Is there any water to drink?" "Yeah I do have water?" Braixen gets off the couch to get her some water. She was sidetracked by the campfire. "I want to be outside. This campfire is giving me a feeling." He hugs her as he also had nothing to do. "Another feeling? I'm sleeping after this water." Braixen comes back. "Enjoy Lilligant." She takes the cup and pours the entire thing into her flower. "Good night foxy." The plant goes to the bedroom and gets on the bed. Ralts was right behind her. He felt the white ears on Milk was cute and laid in bed between her and the plant. He started dreaming. There was a campfire in the forest. He sat there waiting for something. Lilligant came out of the bushes. "Plant?" "Yeah?" He lies on Lilligant. No where. Nothing else to do. "I want to go home." "Don't be scared I'm here" The wind started to twirl in the sound waves. He woke up.

Everyone around him was sleeping soundly. He went to the living room. The TV was off and it was a quiet house. He looks at the couch. Braixen. She was sleeping. He sat on the couch like usual, but he was cold. He pokes her multiple times. She woke up. "Uh, What do you want Ralts." "Call Mommy." "I don't think mommy would like to be called at," She looks at her phone. "3:35 in the morning." He is sad. He couldn't call Gardevoir. "Chances are that she is sleeping right now." He looks down and thinks. He walks a bit forward and starts tapping her belly. She grabs him and sighs "I will call mom." He slimes. He looked really derpy when he smiled. She grabs her phone and dials up Gardevoir. Gardevoir picks up. "Braixen, I can't sleep my stomach hurts." Gardevoir is sad and her eyes were watering. Braixen stopped. "Check it out with a doctor?" "I don't know where the hospital is." "Ask Lucario to help you." "But, he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up." Gardevoir's fear and sadness made her want to hug something. "Ralts is here. He really wanted you. He woke up for you." "Really?" "Yeah, he's just laying on my chest." she passes the phone to Ralts. "Wa," he says. Gardevoir felt sick to her stomach. "Ralts you want to come home early." "Yes, mama." "Give me a few seconds or maybe a few minutes." Gardevoir stops the call. "It was nice seeing you Ralts."

"You. Too?" Gardevoir teleports to him and takes him back to her room. "Wat about plant mommy?" "I feel like laying down and sleeping, Ralts." Lucario interrupts them. "Gardevoir, you have a problem?" Gardevoir starts sweating. "Yeah." A silent pause. "What is it then." She was getting more shaky. It was a terrible feeling for her. "M-my stomach h-hurts. And I can't sleep." He notices the tears in her eyes. "Try to go to sleep. Think of something else that isn't about your stomach." "Ok Lucario." her shaking made him think that she was sick. "Ralts." she started humming for no reason. His concern for her was really high. He felt incredibly bad for her. "Gardevoir we're gonna go to the doctors alright?" "Huh?" he picks her up with Ralts. While walking to the car he asked miscellaneous questions to her. "What did you have for dinner?" Took her a bit to respond. "Burger from diner place." He buckles her up, and he buckles himself up and starts driving. "Gardevoir I don't know what you did but it wasn't your fault." 10 minutes later they are in the waiting room. He grunts, "this is the last thing I want to be doing at 3 in the morning." "I don't know what is happening. I'm very stressed out." she was resting on his shoulder while feeling like an odd time to be here. After a few minutes passed with no conversation "Sweetie," The doctor said while she opened the waiting room door. She walked to the doctor. She turns around "Lucario you want to come with me?" She is still shaky. "No, I think you can handle this by yourself." She didn't feel ready. "Ok, Lucario." She walks with the doctor and the door shuts.

The slight loneliness he feels. Maybe he should have gone with her. Is she safe by herself? He thought to himself "I don't want to try to find her again. She is already afraid enough. What if I gave her a hug before she gave me the hug? She usually wants a lollipop after." 12 minutes of relaxing later she came back. "The doctor said that it was just a slightly worse stomach ache." "It's fine Gardevoir. We'll just go home and sleep." she blankly looked around. They got out of the hospital and held her hand, so she wouldn't get lost. After driving home they went into the house. He brought her to her bed. "Good night Gardevoir." he kisses her head. "You too Ralts." he walked out of the room. She whispers, "Sorry for the confusion, Ralts." her head was exhausted. She started snoring softly. Ralts falls asleep a tiny bit later.


	20. 20

**The sun was up and Gardevoir wasn't. She was resting. Someone opens the door. Lilligant wasn't mad. She had a nice rest and Braixen brought her home. Ralts smells a plant and wakes up. "Lilly?" She was looking up at him. He jumps out of bed and hugs her. "What happen yesterday?" "Mom was sick." She laid on the floor. Feeling a relief of that she was home. Gardevoir woke up feeling dizzy. "Ralts, where are you?" "Down her mommy." "Oh hi." She gets out of bed just to pick up him "I'm sorry what happened yesterday. My stomach wasn't feeling well and I felt really lonely when you weren't home." He had a big heart for her. Plant looks generally happy. Lucario comes in to the room. "Uh Gardevoir, Braixen wants to talk to you." She walks out of her room to see her. "Braixen what do you want?" "Are you okay? I have notice for the pass month that you been doing odd things you wouldn't usually do." Gardevoir was stressed out. "Uh. Mm. Yea…" Braixen starts rubbing her shoulder. She started blushing in a weird way. She liked and hated it at the same time. "Can I sit on the couch and eat a hash brown now?" "Just give a second Gardevoir." Her stomach was hungry from her ache. "Lucario can we have hash browns for breakfast." He comes out. "Gardevoir, it's 11:20" "Do I get more hash browns?" He puts his hand to his face. "No. But you can still have hash browns for breakfast. Even though it is lunchtime" Braixen was ready to go back to her house. "Bye Guys I'll see you later." "Bye Braixen."**

**Braixen walks to her car and drives off. "Gardevoir just wait patiently and it will be done in a few minutes. Also, what do you want to drink?" She looks at his ear "Um, chocolate milk." He nods and walks to the kitchen. She sits on the couch and takes a second to look around her. After looking out the window she lays down. She whispers to Ralts, "Can you check the door?" He walks to the door and sense it. The door opens. "Glacey. Sylveon?" Sylveon fling one of her straps towards him. "Feel it," she said. He slowly put his hand on the strap. Sylveon breathes out. "What does it feel like?" He really didn't want to tell her, so he could have his hand on there for longer. "Ralts please stop sta…" "It feels pink." Glaceon stops her "Ralts doesn't feel comfortable." "How Glaceon?" "He's walking backward towards the couch." Gardevoir gets up. She notices Glaceon and Sylveon and picks up Ralts. "What's the matter Ralts?" She hopes he wouldn't mind explaining. "Sylveon." Sylveon felt displaced from Reality when he said that. "Ralts why don't you like me?" he looks down at her. He likes how she looks but, she is really hyper and annoying "Personality?" Gardevoir said. Sylveon walks up to her. "So Ralts want to explain?" "Please." She itches her ear. "What?" her anger was off the rails. "Stop. I want quiet." "So quiet like you get enough already." his smile turned upside down. Glaceon added "no wonder he doesn't like you." "Shut up Glaceon!" "Can we stop having this debate. Ralts is almost a week old. It's really unnecessary." "Mom, can I hug Glaceon?" She places him on the ground. He hugs Glaceon and walks back to the couch.**

**"3 Hash brown. One is for Ralts, enjoy." he places the food on the coffee table and looks at the door. "Glaceon if you have anything to say I will be in my room." He walks back into his room. "Ralts, We are having a new neighbor today. Some of them think that it was a Hatterene that can stand on her feet and has an interesting chest." "Who came up with the rumor?" "The other neighbors." She munches on her food. "Oh wait he forgot to bring the chocolate milk." She gets up and goes to the kitchen. Lilligant comes out of Gardevoir's room. "Plant hug." She hugs him as he was trying to comprehend what she said. Gardevoir comes back with her chocolate milk. "Hi Lilligant." The plant didn't hear her and kept hugging him. There were minor whispers around the front door. "Ralts baby, you can share some chocolate milk with me?" he looked at her. She sat down with food in her hand. She took him from Lilligant. "After this I'm going to walk outside. Maybe find some pokémon on the way." he ate a tiny bit of his hash brown and looks at her. Sylveon was getting impatient "So. Are you going to finish your breakfast or what?" Gardevoir finished her breakfast. "Ralts can eat his food. Just give him a few minutes." she walks out. "Personally following her is a pain, so I'm going to stay here." Glaceon said with a lazy expression. After a few minutes Ralts was done with his breakfast. She walks off to the kitchen. "Yo Ralts," Glaceon said. "I can handle Antarctica weather." he turns to her. "What is that?" "A place." "O." He walks off to his mom. A smell came. He thought, why does she smell good? "It is something I sprayed on myself. It's toasted sugar." "Oh." she picks up Ralts and goes to the front door. "Glaceon how are you doing." She gets up from the floor "Wonderful. Now I have to get going or my trainer is gonna go absolute mental." She walks out. "Bye Glaceon. Okay now what was I doing." She looks at Lilligant. "Hi." "Hi Lilligant. I'm was gonna go outside to see some pokémon" "Alright." Lilligant walks outside to get some sun. She walks outside and closes the door.**

**As they got closer to the wood, she was thinking about the next door neighbor. But for now she just wanted to have some fun watching pokémon with Ralts. Tiny walking and look arounds, she has found a place to sit. "The butterflies look pretty," Gardevoir said to Ralts with a simple mind. "We should find some animals at any moment." "But aren't they called pokémon, mom?" She looks at him with a beautiful face. "Well most pokémon are animals, I think. Mainly around here. This is also a 'no capture zone' as most pokémon live around here." he was more interested in what his mom had to say than looking at the wildlife. She was just speaking her mind. A Caterpie appeared. "Ralts there's a caterpillar right there." the Caterpie escaped before he could look at it. "Mom there is no…" A soft breather was felt on both of them. She looked behind and then turned her body around to see what it was. "Oh Ralts it's a Lopunny." She took her pokédex out to check for extra info. "It is a female, Level 30 and has the ability cute charm" Ralts became very flushed. "Maybe bring her to our house." she grabs out a heal ball and gives it to Ralts. "Ralts ask her if she wants you to be friends." He walks up to the Lopunny. "Want to be friends?" she nods. He smiles. "So we let her in the house. I don't know if Lucario will like it." Gardevoir told Lopunny, "If you want to follow us you can." She did and after walking for a few minutes they got home.**


	21. 21

They have just gotten home. She opens the door to let them in. Gardevoir led them to her room. "Felt cozy." Everyone looks at Lilligant. "Uh, I'm going to take a shower give me 10 minutes." she walks off. Ralts wasn't happy. But somehow he kept his smile because of Lopunny. "Ralts you want to go outside?" "No." She pets him. "I just wanted to know. I already went outside. For food." She climbs on to the bed. He heard the shower running or whatever he calls it. She has him in a firm grasp. To her it feels like a new home. "Lilly, is there a thing about plants?" She jumps out of bed. "Yeah, plants make their own food." " Can you make me strawberry?" She plants her hand on his head. "No, plants can't do that. But you can ask mom to make you a milkshake." "But, mom is in the showard." He continued "Also, mommy got me a new pet. She is cute.'' She looks up at her. "Your right." he looks to his right. "I see yellow fluff." She comes to inspect it "hm, how long has she been outside?" Lopunny looks at her. She shrugs.

8 minutes later Gardevoir was out of the shower. "I feel like calling Gallade. He hasn't talked to me since the beach." She picks up her phone, dials him and waits. He picks up. "Hello?" She was confused. He isn't that scared when he talks. "Are you ok?" "No, some blue thing surprise attacked me and I fainted." "Uh, I'll see if I can get you to my house. Maybe lay down for a bit." She walks to Lucario's room. She knocked and opened the door. He wasn't there. He was usually talking to online friends the last time she saw him. "Alright. Do you want me to teleport to you?" "Yeah. It would help." "I'll be there in a minute." "Sweetie be quick." He hung up. "Ralts I don't like doing a lot of things in a short amount of time. But, it will be a minute. Okay?" he sadly nods. She teleports to Gallade and teleports back. "Is the bed fine." "Yeah Sweetie whatever you want." She sets him on to the bed and lays back. "Do you know if anything else happened." "No. I can't recall." She checks her drawer for pajamas pants. After a tiny bit of looking at him and looking for clothes, she found the pajamas. They are green & black. "Gallade do I look good?" He responds, "You always looked good." She lies on the bed again. Thinking of what to say. She hears a car driving in. It might be Lucario.

He comes into the house. "Gardevoir?" She goes to the living room. He looks down at her legs. "Are you cold?" "I didn't feel soft." "Are you tired?" "I was laying in…" "Okay, I think I know the point." He goes into his room. She goes back into her room. "It's just weird." Gallade still in pain, looks at her calmly. "Huh? You are acting weird. What's wrong." she sits on her bed. "I don't know." He chuckles. "I feel like there is." she rests her head on a pillow. "I feel lonely." "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do to help. You can spend the night over at my house; even though we are boyfriend & girlfriend." she looks at him. "Okay. I have to tell Lucario. He has trust issues when I go outside without him knowing. It feels off." "Are you going to bring the child?" "Yes. But I don't know how I am going to get Lopunny outside." "Hey Ralts, can u let the bunny outside?" "What?" "We were going to bring you somewhere." Ralts felt like he was going to explain it wrong. Gardevoir spoke up. "Hey Lopunny. Can you go outside without Ralts? Because we are going to a place." She nods, pets Ralts and snuck outside. She was confused on how easy that was. The door opens. "Did you hear the front door open and shut?" "Lu-lucario? No." "Also, why is Gallade here?" "We called each other and I teleported him here. Also, can I stay over at his house?" "Yeah. Gardevoir you're clearly old enough to go over to someone's house without asking."

She picks up Ralts. "Bye Lucario I'll see you later." She teleported off with Gallade and Ralts. "Bye. I guess." Lucario walks off. They get to their destination. She sat on the couch. "What do you want me to do?" She is standing like she wasn't supposed to be here. "Just sit on the couch." She stood there on the couch and an odd feeling occurred. Does he want me to feel comfortable for himself, she thought. Her mind couldn't stop giving her bad thoughts. It left a scratchy brain in her head. He comes. "What's wrong?" "I don't know." "You want to hug it out?" She thinks about it. "Sure." They hugged. "Mom?" "What Ralts?" "Can I…" Lopunny was the window. He looks at the window. "Yay Lopunny." Gardevoir was very shocked. "How did Lopunny get her?" Gallade responds, "Probably smelt our child." Lopunny opens the door. Gardevoir looks blankly at him, and then she looks at Lopunny. "How did you get here and why are you here?" Lopunny pets Ralts. "You just wanted to be here for Ralts." She nods. "Can me and Ralts have some peace time?" She agrees and walks off and before she got out she winks at Ralts.


	22. 22

Gallade walks up to Gardevoir laying in his bed. She was sad. Her eyes were softly raining. "Are you ok Sweetie?" She was holding Ralts to her belly. "Yes." "Why are you crying then?" she sniffs. "I don't know." he lays in bed with her. "That problem will go away." "I'm hungry Gally and I don't know what to eat?" "Well Sweetie. You are hungry? We can get fast food if you want?" She checks her watch. "I think it's August to…" It started raining and she was more scared. "Calm down it's just rain." She covers herself in the blanket. "What do you want," he said in a depressed tone. She. "Small cheeseburger." "Drink?" "Lemon-lime." "Ok I'll be back. Stay put." He teleports away. She looks at Ralts. It looks like he is happy. Despite what her current feeling was. It made her slightly happier. "Do you want to share?" "Yeah." "Ok little buddy." She lays there waiting for Gallade. "Ralts, I can't fall asleep right now." He was poking her stomach. "I really want the fan on. I feel too warm. Like uncomfortably warm." Sweating from the blanket she gets out of the blanket and tries to find a fan. "Mom, please stay here." She wasn't ready to move. "Okay, I'm just finding the cold source." He looked around from the bed. She goes to the window and opens it up. "Yay!" She was incredibly happy which made Ralts very happy. "It's slightly cold outside. It should help me relax."

She was relaxing in his bed. "Mom, I miss Lilly." The memories. "Don't worry we'll be home tomorrow." Gardevoir felt something. "Ralts are you kissing me?" He looks up. "No." It just felt like he was. He crawled out so his head was shown. "You kinda look like you did, Ralts." He thought, "maybe my face was too close?" She didn't want to be mad nor make him sad. "Okay, just keep yourself of where I can see you." "Okay mom." He stays there. Gallade is here and he has the food. He opens his own door. "Wake up Sweetie. Food is here." She didn't move. He walks up to her and looks down upon her. "You know Sweetie." "I don't feel like getting up. This is too cozy." His head goes into circles. "I'll give you a hug." She slowly got out of the bed. After, she looks at Ralts. "Ralts, are you going to get out of bed?" She said exhausted. "Yeah." He gets out of the bed and sticks to her leg. His body naturally goes to a really the softest area on her body. "You should probably pick up Ralts," Gallade said, keeping her mind up to date. He picks up the baby and puts it into her arms. "Walk with me, Sweetie. You'll enjoy it." They walk to the kitchen table.

"Hey Gally, you forgot the drink." And he did. He actually forgot to order the drink. But lemon lime soda tastes bad from the soda fountain anyways. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I'll check the fridge." He feels the breeze of the fridge and grabs the soda. "Sweetie, just get a cup." She did. "I'm hungry. Can I eat the food?" He pours a cup for her. She was looking at him like a pretty. "Here you go Sweetie. No need to be sad." He gets the food for her and him. "Uh, does the baby need food?" Ralts didn't like being called a "baby". It makes him feel like he is a baby. "Ralts it's okay. I was going to share the fires with Ralts." She didn't know it, but he already gave her the food. There was a random knock on his door. "Come in!" Gallade said. He is trying to eat his food but with Gardevoir, that's hard. Lopunny came in silently. Only a door creek was heard. Gardevoir was already eating. "Uh, Lopunny why are you here?" She points to Ralts. "Just sit on the couch." She does. He turned back around to just see Gardevoir looking like she was out of breath. "Sweetie are you full?" "I liked it." He was suspicious that she had already eaten her food, and he had only taken 3 bites. She stays there so she can think. "So, Sweetie, how was the meal?" "I like it." She got more impatient. It's rare for her to be impatient. She just really wanted a hug.

She waited slowly for him to eat the meal. She was blushing. Gallade got a bit of questions. "Sweetie. Why are you blushing? Also, do you like watching me eat?" She took a bit to respond. "I'm sorry. I was zoning…" "You want a hug?" Gardevoir places the child on the chair and hugs Gallade. She was making a "mmmm" sound. "Are you ok Sweetie?" "No. I can't get a break." "Is it the child or anything?" "No, the child is fine. There's just too much happening and I just want to lay down with someone." She walks off and sneaks around Lopunny. Into Gallade's room she goes. Her belly felt good. She laid on the bed and fell right to sleep. Gallade picks up Ralts knowing that he wasn't used to him. "Who is Lopunny?" "Pet!" Ralts said happily. "She has nice tail." "Okay Ralts. I was just trying to get you to your mama. Do you have a crush on your pet? Oh wait, I shouldn't say that to someone about a week old. Sorry!" He sets Ralts on the bed next to her, and he lies on the bed where Ralts wasn't seen. She was sleeping like a baby. Of course Ralts was weirded out. Gallade sits on the bed. He was about to say something but she yawns. Her hand tries to itch her face, but she just had her hand on Ralts. "Sweetie. Maybe you sleep too much. But, it makes you look soft and happy," he thought. "Dad, when is she going to wake up?" "I don't know Ralts." Ralts put his hand on the side of her face. He whispers so Gallade doesn't hear. "Can I kiss?" She wakes up really quickly scaring both Ralts and Gardevoir. "No. But, maybe a hug?"


	23. 23

Gardevoir yawns. "Sweetie, the sun is still up, why are you so tired?" She lies on his arm. "I don't know Gallade, I just need a bit of relaxation," she said in her calm tiredness. "Where's Ralts?" she added. "Ralts is with Lopunny. Behind the couch." Gallade's thinking of what to do to not make her uncomfortable in any way, as she can overreact sometimes. He puts his hand on her dress. She was confused, "You want me to hold hands or do you want to feel my dress?" Gallade thought, "Her dress is really soft. Maybe it's both. If I can be upfront to her, she might be happy. I don't know. I'll give it a shot." He puts his hand closer to her hand. "Both." She had her eyes half closed. "That's cute." "I think we know who's cuter." She started sleeping. He sat there. "Ralts, your mom always sleeps at the incorrect time." Ralts walked in front of the couch. He pokes her dress from down there. "What do you want? She wouldn't wake up anyways." Ralts pointed to his mom. "Of course." Gallade poked her shoulder. "What?" Her sleepiness while talking. Gallade thought it was interesting. A physic pokémon thinking about the outside world while sleeping. "Ralts wants you." She slowly opened her eyes and felt something on her dress. "Hi, Ralts." She picks him up and sets him on her lap.

"How was your day?" He looks at her. "Good," he said with a straight face. Gardevoir's phone does a ding sound. Her confusion made her grab her purse. "Gallade does my purse make sounds?" "No it's your phone, Sweetie." Gardevoir is still confused, so she grabs her phone. "Gardevoir when was the last time you used your phone?" She spoke lightly: "I don't know." He helps her to get to the messaging app and gives her phone back. It was from Lucario. "Did you forget? You might want to come back home today. Please like by 8pm. I have a surprise." She looks at the clock. 7:57pm. She didn't want to go. But, she didn't live here. Gallade did. "Um, Gallade I got to go." "It's okay Sweetie. We'll see each other later." They hug and she teleports with Ralts. She teleports right behind Lucario right about when he was about to open the door. "Hi." Lucario didn't jump. He turns around and sees Gardevoir. "Hey, you're home." She stood there. He opens the door. "So, you have anything to tell me?" They both walked into the house, and then he spoke: "You're still wearing the pajamas." "Yeah, I just like them. They are cozy to sleep in." She sits on the couch and sets Ralts down. Lucario looked like he was going to grab something from the kitchen. She just sits there waiting. Waiting in that spot peacefully. She thought of Lilligant and how huggable she looked. Ralts was just looking at her legs. "Huh? Ralts." He looks up at Gardevoir. "What mommy?" He said with a slightly stressed body. "I thought of something. No, I forgot. I'm sorry Ralts." "Can I pet stomach?" "How about my hand. It's lovely and It's cute." "But, you're cute. Your entire body is cute." It felt heart filling to her.

Ralts felt her hand. He kept his head on her hand. "Lucario what's the surprise?" He comes with an apple pie in his hands. "Pie." Gardevoir was surprised. "Wait, you made pie?" Lucario gave her the pie. "Just for you." "Thank you Lucario." He had already placed whip cream on the pie. She was kinda hungry. It has been 4 and a half hours since she has eaten something. She ate the pie slowly because she didn't want to choke on it. "Ralts do you want a tiny piece." He looks around. Was Lucario already in his room? I think so. "Sure." She got a tiny piece for Ralts, and he looked at her. "The pie tastes like apple." He ate the pie. After a bit she ate the pie. "I don't know what to do with this pie thing. Maybe Lucario will clean it." She picks up Ralts, and she transported Ralts to her room. "Yay," he said. He hasn't gotten a lot of interaction when they were at Gallade's house. She sets him down and goes to Lilligant. The plant was sleeping with her face on the floor. "Lilly?" He said, trying to move her. "Lilly?" He said again. She slowly got up. Lilligant was ready to greet Ralts. But Lucario came in by surprise. "Gardevoir." She looks at him. "You know Mewtwo?" "Yeah." "He's trying to run for president." "Mewtwo? I don't think he's fit for president." She started focusing more on putting her socks on. "What socks are you putting on?" Gardevoir looks at him again but this time slightly less confused. "Socks. They go up to my knees and I think they are pretty cute." Someone was knocking at the door. "Give me one second Gardevoir." He opens the door. Braixen came in with her pink hat. "Something weird happened while I was walking to here. Johnson came up to me and told me I had a thick tail. Then, he got into a fight with some random Pokémon because they didn't think I have a thick tail." "Johnson is weird like that. He tried to flirt with Gardevoir. But, he failed of course. Someday he's going to hurt himself so bad that he dies." Gardevoir went into the living room to see what they were doing

"Hi Braixen," she said. She ran up and hugged her. "How are you doing?" "Good, how about you." "I'm wearing socks." Braixen stood there. Waiting for anything else Gardevoir was about to say. "Also, I went to Gallade's house." she wanted to ask a question to Gardevoir, it was a simple question, "How long have you been friends with Gallade, Gardevoir?" She stopped hugging her and started to think. Lucario whispers to Braixen, "I think it's about 1 to 2 years." she was still thinking. Braixen put her arms behind her back. Gardevoir start poking her dress and liked how it moved. "12th grade?" she starts walking back to her room. "Gardevoir." Lucario said. "Yes?" "This is just a simple question. No hard feelings. What's your least favorite pokémon?" She didn't want to answer the question; she just wanted to go relax with Ralts. "Uhh, Pikachu." "Wait, why Pikachu?" She was getting stressed just like her test. "Be-because, Pikachu is a mouse a-and I don't like the mouse." Lucario really didn't care about the fact she didn't like Pikachu. "Mine is Trubbish because it is fat and ugly." "Lucario I feel like that's kinda mean to the Trubbish species." "It's fine. Beside the only time you really see them is in the dumpsters." Gardevoir went to her room finally. Braixen puts her right hand onto his shoulder. "Why does she get uncomfortable from asking for her opinion?" "Braixen. It's because, Gardevoir is a bit special. She is the specialist. To my heart." She lies on the couch. "Huh, never thought this day would happen."


	24. 24

"Mom," he said. Gardevoir slightly opened her eyes. "Want to kiss?" "Ralts, I don't think it is a time to kiss. Maybe a goodnight kiss can help. I'm just really trying to sleep, Ralts." "Oh, sorry." She gave him a good night kiss and suddenly Braixen came into the room and laid on the bed. Gardevoir protected herself so no harm would happen to Ralts. "Sweetie." She starts sweating from her head. "No," She said while trying to open her eyes. "It's not what you're thinking." She manages to open her eyes. Braixen was on top of her. "Maybe it was the socks," She thought. It was definitely not the socks. "Braixen, why are you on top of me?" "Oh nothing, I thought it would make it more cozy." "Braixen I don't think that is true and I'm scared." "I just wanted to embrace." "Can you at least get off of me." Gardevoir started to tear up. "Okay fine." she got off of her. Gardevoir notice that this wasn't her friend Braixen. It was a different one. Her ears are much less fluffy than her friend's, and she had a ring on which was also not her friends. Gardevoir was in fear. What do they want? Is she going to do something to me? She was freezing in her blanket. "Wait, Gardevoir. You aren't normal." "What? I just want sleep but you somehow got into the house and was on top of me. Please get out! I don't want you in here." Lucario came in. "Okay, You got only one choice." Did he hear something? "You get out of the house, or I am calling the cops." "What are you talking about I did nothing…" He quickly interrupts her, "You know that Foxy would never do this. She's sleeping in the living room." "No! I'm not getting out of this house." Gardevoir was thinking. It stressed her out. "You're trying to fake being someone else just to fool Gardevoir. It's not happening, imposter. Also, she has a child. Just, please get out. It's 4 in the morning and this BS is just annoying." "No." Lucario grabs his phone. "Gardevoir, keep her there. I'll just be in the living room." She uses her physic to keep her there. 2 minutes later, he comes back into the room. He places the fake Braixen into a headlock. "Gardevoir you can sleep now." "Okay Lucario." she starts to sleep.

Later, she wakes up. "Hi Ralts," she said. "Hi," he said. Lucario came in again, but this time he brought hot chocolate. "Lucario?" "No, Gardevoir. The hot chocolate is for you. I just wanted to cheer you up from the situation that happened early in the morning." "How did she know my name?" "It was one of our old classmates that was a Braixen. You may not know her. I already hated her in high school. She was usually mean to my friends and her TikTok account was awful. It was all just political and stupid dances." "Oh. Thank you anyways Lucario." she started shaking her legs a bit. He sets the hot chocolate on her desk and goes back to his room. She felt really warm and did not want to get out of bed. The hot cocoa was there. She sat up on her bed and grabbed the cup and started to drink it. She likes it. It was here favorite hot drink. Also, she wanted to meet the neighbor. She remembered the rumor that she had that the neighbor had a larger chest. It kinda of made her feel uncomfortable inside, but she can deal with it. After the cup of hot cocoa she got up. Ralts somehow went back asleep. She goes to the couch in the living. Braixen was there. The real one. "H-hi Braixen." She got off the couch that she was laying in. "I heard what happened this morning. Are you okay?" "Yeah-h Braixen." "I just wanted to know if you were fine." Braixen gives Gardevoir a surprise hug. She didn't expect a hug, so she put her arms closer to her body. "Gardevoir you look nervous." She nervously looks around her surroundings. "No, I'm not nervous-s." Braixen looks up at her face. Her eyes were in a way where she felt scared. "I can feel your stomach. It feels empty and around it an acid of nervousness." "Braixen. For the last time, I'm not nervous." Gardevoir was feeling more impatient and anxious every time Braixen kept saying she was nervous. "Braixen, can you please stop hugging me. I just want something to eat." She finally lets go of her. Lucario came out of the room and whispers to Braixen. "Is Gardevoir okay?" "No, she didn't like my hug." "She's probably stressed." A knock came from the door. "Come in," he said. Lopunny opened the door. "A Lopunny? I Don't ever remember Gardevoir having a Lopunny friend. Maybe I'll ask her when she's not as stressed," he thought in a quick session. "Oh hi. Are you new here?" Lopunny shake her head.

"Wait a minute. If you're not new here. Then how did I never see you?" She shrugs. "Give me one sec Lopunny." "Gardevoir!" he yelled. She came over slowly. "What?" Gardevoir wasn't in the mood for anything. She just wanted to sit with Ralts. "Do you know who they are?" "Oh that's Ralts's friend. Also, she can't talk." "Thank you also, wait." She didn't want to wait. "Mmmm." she said frustrated. "I just want to talk to see what's wrong. You've been acting weird." She started to tear up. "Sit on the couch with me, Sweetie." She does and starts shivering from stress. "It's okay, No one is going to hurt you." "Really Lucario?" "Yeah. If someone tries." He pauses for a second. "They'll have to go through me." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Hey Lucario. How did the fake Braixen get in to the house?" "She picked locked the door." "Let me get Ralts," Braixen said with passion, and she checked Gardevoir's room. Ralts was with Lilligant. "Foxy look! Lilly is dancing." "That's so cute Ralts but, mom needs you." "She does?" he said in a confused way. She kneels down. "She does." He waves at Lilligant and walks out of the room with his simple footsteps. "Hi mommy," He said to Gardevoir. She was surprised. "What do you want Ralts?" "Can I sit on your lap." She picks him up lazily. "There you go Ralts." He notices Braixen getting back on the couch. "You want anything else?" Gardevoir looks at the fluffy ears of hers. "Uh, I didn't ask for Ralts but, thank you for bringing him anyways." Braixen pets Ralts on the side of his head. "What do you want to eat?" She sat there trying to relax herself. "I don't know Lucario?" "Got any ideas?" "No." He turns on the TV. Gardevoir didn't tune in to the TV as she doesn't like the TV. She attempts to comfy up. "Lucario, I'm hungry." He picks up a one part of the dress and puts it closer to his legs. "Gardevoir. That's what we are looking for. Something to eat. What do you want to eat?" She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and was laying there. Lucario whispers to Gardevoir. "If you tell us what you want to eat. You'll get a free hug." She said, "Steak." In a soft voice. Lucario hugged her for actually telling him what she wanted to eat.

After a moment he lets Gardevoir laid on the couch. "See you in a bit. Ralts if you put a blanket on her she'll be happy." He walks off to the kitchen. Ralts stares at Lopunny. "Hey, can you get the blanket?" She walks off and grabs a blanket and throws it over Ralts head. Braixen decides to herself to go to the kitchen with Lucario. In the blanket, Ralts felt like he was in a private area. He walks up to the blanket to feel the fresh air. "Mom, do you feel cozy?" She was resting her brain. "Uh, yes," she said in a sleepy tone. He looks around as Lopunny sits on the floor to watch TV. As he was looking around he fell asleep to see what she had in her mind. It was a forest. Odd for him. She was sad. Ralts could hear the tears from her. "Mom, what's wrong?" He felt like being sad or hiding, so she could not see him. "It's just that I don't feel safe. Like I feel like I might be captured by something or someone." He rubs her belly. "I want to make you feel safe." "I don't know, Ralts. If I don't feel safe in my own house. Then, I don't know what to do." He went down from her. "Ralts where are you going?" "I don't know." "If you stay around me. I can keep each other safe. It's just that weird things have been happening. When you were an egg I felt like sitting next to you as I felt more comfortable there." He walks towards her. "I just feel like laying down." "And sleeping?" He interrupted. "No. I mean like looking at the sky." "Oh, can we have a blanket with that?" "Well, it's kinda cold out so yeah." A blanket suddenly spawns from thin air. "Can't wait for the steak, Ralts." "W-what? I thought it was the morning, mom?" "No, Ralts. I'm just hungry." He tries to scoot his body up slightly to see her face. "Mom, isn't there something better for breakfast?" "I was thinking of a milkshake but, I feel bad for Lucario having to go to the milkshake place. I'm happy for the milkshake my friend is giving me. But, I kinda feel lazy." She blushed in embarrassment. "Huh? Why are your cheeks redder than I thought they were?" "It's just because I haven't really told anybody about it. You're just the first kid to hear about it." He stops to think for a moment. "Mom, why don't we just look at the sky. It might make you feel better." "Okay Ralts." They both looked at the sky. Thinking how pretty it is.


	25. 25

"Gardevoir." He said. She got out of her dream. "Your breakfast has been done for a tiny bit." She got up and got the blanket off of her. When there was a blanket on her, she thought. She sat down on the table. "Wait, Lucario why is there a lot of meat?" "Gardevoir, I made steak for breakfast. It was pretty funny actually. But, Steak tastes good so why not." "I guess I can agree to that," she said, very confused on what is happening. She eats her steak. "So when are we meeting the new pokémon next door?" "We don't know. I just recommend staying by me. Just for safety reasons." She notices Braixen eating steak silently. Her mouth really loved steak. She gave Ralts tiny pieces of steak, so he wasn't hungry. He just felt soft where her lap was. A few minutes later, they finally finish their breakfast. She sat on the couch and she felt full. "Lucario, can we finally meet the next door neighbor?" "Sure Gardevoir. Hold my hand." he places one of his hands and her hand and starts walking slowly. "Just have to slightly go right, and we are here!" He knocks on the door. The last thing he expected was a Hatterene. She could stand on both her feet without support and her chest looked slightly less flat than expected. "Uh hello," Gardevoir said shyly. "Hello new neighbor friend. I didn't expect you to come." She looks down on both of them. "Come on in," she said. They did. "I was trying to come here a few days ago but stuff happens." "Just sit on the spinney chair for me, Gardevoir." She kindly walks and pushes the chair towards her. She felt the comfort of the chair. "It's a spinney chair so be careful."

Gardevoir sat in the spinney chair. "Gardevoir, One of your friends told me some things about you." She stopped spinning in the chair and looked at her. "What?" "Braixen told me some things about you. You are pretty cute." "Thank you?" Gardevoir was confused but only cared about the spinney chair. "Wait," Lucario said with a grin on his face. "You have any quirks that Gardevoir should know?" "Oh yeah, just saying Gardevoir. I'm more of a night pokémon." Gardevoir made her fingers connect and looked around. "Uhh. I'm just sleepy." She felt surprised as Braixen has never told her that. "That's fine. Just don't sleep on the floor for now if you do sleep here." Gardevoir got an idea. She lays down on the couch. Thinking about it more it kinda made her feel nervous. "Wait, Hatterene. Are you actually tall?" She looks down her body. "Yeah, I'm pretty tall. Unlike most other Hatterenes." "Also, I don't want to be rude, but your chest is kinda chubby." Her hat started facing a towards her. "No, it's fine. Most of the boys say stuff way worse and more uncomfortable stuff about me. Just because of my abnormal body." "Hatterene I don't think it's abnormal. You are like a female human and you can give milk without using the fridge." Lucario adds himself to the conversation. "Uh, Gardevoir. The milk without the fridge thing is only really used for specific things." "But what if I want some milk. But, I'm too lazy for the fridge?" Lucario put his hand slowly over her mouth. "Gardevoir, I don't think that is a good idea. Just keep that thought to yourself." She sat up and felt more uncomfortable. Hatterene took a seat next to her. "Gardevoir. That was a pretty weird thing to say to me, but I'll let it slide because I know you aren't trying to get a date or something. Like, have you had any boys flirt with you?" She thought that her mouth was still shut by Lucario, but he had his hand on her hand. "Yeah I had a few. Excluding Lucario, even though it was pretty cute. Um, There was this one Pokémon. I think he was a Gallade and his name was Jamel or something. He was a bit quiet." "Uh, Gardevoir. You are probably quieter than Jamel." Gardevoir kinda blushed about it. "Uh, where was I? Oh, and he hugged me. I like hugs but this one wasn't a normal hug. It was a surprise hug. It kinda spooked me and I screamed. Everyone was looking at me and I felt like I did something wrong. I was a bit sad for the rest of the day." "Is Jamel your current boyfriend?" Hatterene asked.

"No. I have a different Gallade. His name is Gally." "Wait, so why isn't he here?" "Because. I felt kinda a more distance relationship for now made me more comfortable. But, it got us into fewer fights. When we fought. I was sad. It just felt like he was just mad at me." Lucario tries to not make her cry. But, she cries anyways. "Wait why is she sad?" He felt guilty for Gardevoir. "It kinda that she has a mental illness. But, I wouldn't lean towards that if I were you." Hatterene felt bad for Gardevoir. She hugs her no one else would. "It's okay Sweetie. It's done and over with. I hope it won't happen again." Gardevoir squeezes her with a hug. They waited for her to calm down before continuing. After she calms down she continues, "We did some stuff one day. Um, then like a week later my stomach felt off. I loved the free rubs I would get before I had an egg. The egg kinda hurt though." Lucario had a memory of when Gardevoir laid the egg. It felt like a distant memory to him. He saw her face flushed after it. Lucario adds, "Yeah y'know. Gardevoir felt really happy when she didn't have an egg in her body," Gardevoir body felt a bit red. "Oh, It is pretty much. Um, most of the time I would be waiting for it to hatch." Hatterene noted to Gardevoir, "You don't have to be so red. It's just a simple conversation." She didn't feel like talking after that. "Give me one second." "Okay Gardevoir," Hatterene said. She finds the bathroom and hides there. "Wait," she said out loud. "I didn't bring my phone." She was scared that she would be in that conversation if she walked back in. "What if I just get Hatterene's phone to call someone," she thought. Her idea felt bad for her. She didn't want to take someone's phone. Hatterene would be mad at her if she did.

She opened the door and peeked out quickly. Gardevoir noticed some stairs. "I want to check her room." More thoughts came to her head. She walked upstairs. "A 2-story house is weird for one Pokémon," She thought. There was her room, and she sees Hatterene's phone. She picks up the phone and turns it on. "Huh this wall paper looks very cute." She taps the home button and then clicked the emergency call button and dial Braixen's phone number. Braixen picks up. "Hello?" Gardevoir felt shy to her friend. "Gardevoir. What are you doing on Hatterene's phone?" she felt panicked. "Uh, I-i wanted to call R-Ralts. But, he doesn't have a phone." "Oh Gardevoir he really misses you. He's just on my belly. He keeps asking when you are coming home?" "I have a question, can you bring Ralts over?" "Sure thing." The phone hangs up. "I didn't know that it would be easy." She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Her body was in fear. She went under the bed. "Gardevoir," Hatterene yelled. Hatterene and Lucario were here. She was sweating. "Where is she? I swear she was taking a break." Lucario smelt the perfume that Gardevoir puts on. "Gardevoir is in this very room." Hatterene checks her bed and the closet. She put the hat hand under the bed and felt something. "Gardevoir. Why are you hiding?" Gardevoir couldn't think. "Um, umm," she said in distress of them finding out. She got out under the bed with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong now?" "I just need a break." "Okay just stay there." Lucario walks out of the room. "Gardevoir, it's okay." Hatterene lets her lay on her bed. "If you wanted to take a break you could have told us. Hiding under the bed wouldn't have helped." "I'm sorry Hatterene." Lucario came back with Ralts. "Gardevoir how did Ralts get here?" "I asked Braixen." "Alright, here you go." He gave her the child. Ralts was happy to see her and she was too.


	26. 26

Gardevoir was on the couch in Hatterene's house. She wants to know Hatterene's first name. Hatterene came into the living room. Gardevoir got a bit shy and focused on Ralts. "Hey what are you doing?" Gardevoir thought, "She should go home." "Mom, we aren't home," Ralts thought to her. "Um, talking to Ralts." "Wait, he talks? How old is he?" "He is about a week old." Hatterene sat down with her. "That's surprising. Usually it takes years for babies to talk." Ralts looks at her magical hat. "Does that mean that I am not baby?" Hatterene pets him. "No, Ralts. You are still baby." He became sad. "Ralts only likes me to call him a baby. I don't know why?" He lies on Gardevoir. "It makes me feel better if mom calls me it or Lilligant." "Why Lilligant, Ralts?" He starts poking her. "Because Lilligant is my best friend." She thinks for a bit. "So, if only 2 Pokémon can call you 'baby' Then why no one else?" "Because they shouldn't call me 'baby' mom. I rather be called 'baby' by mom than anyone else!" Gardevoir kept him in her arms. "Alright son." She gazed out of the window. "Someone's here," she said. Hatterene goes to the door and opens it. It was Braixen. She was happy to see her. Gardevoir snuck with Ralts to the bathroom.

She closes the bathroom door and whispers to Ralts. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared! I just want to go to bed or sleep." He lays between her legs and states, "Mom I feel bad. I want you to get help." "Thanks son, but how am I going to get any. If I have basically noone-" Someone was knocking. "Sweetie are you okay?" "This is just a private talk with me and my son." "I overheard you guys talking!" "No, how do they know? I was whispering?" she thought. "Um, maybe I should rephrase that. I 'read your mind' to bits. You were scared and needed help. Please get out of the bathroom. I would love to see you." She got more stressed that someone was in her personal space. "No, I don't want to get out of the bathroom." "Gardevoir you're 18. No, I shouldn't say that. Outside the bathroom is more relaxing and stress relieving than you think." Gardevoir opens the door. There was another one. Gallade. Her "boyfriend". "Sweetie. I know there's an issue. Just sit on the couch with me." Hatterene was shocked that Gardevoir had a boyfriend. "Wait why are you here Gally?" "Because I thought of you." She accepted the hugs from him. "How did you get here?" "I sniffed you out. I don't know why my nose has a good sense for you." Gallade tapped her right side and whispers, "Teleport us home." She did and forgot to tell Hatterene bye. In bed for the first time in a while. "Gally, why am I scared." "Um, Sweetie Pepper, I don't know. Just relax. Sorry Sweetie your full name just rolls of the tongue." She grabs a pillow and puts it on her head, "It's alright Gally. Is Gally your first name or is that just a nickname." He removes the pillow from off her head to look at her beautiful face. "Yes it's just a nickname. My first name is Gavin. Honestly I rather you call me Gally. It's a rather cute nickname." Gallade starts petting her face. "Also, what's Ralts' name? You've never told me." She calms down from her panic attack. "Hmm, Stars." "That's a pretty cool name, Sweetie."

She takes a deep breath. "Gally?" "What, Sweetie?" "Why do I get scared easily?" "It's probably from anxiety. Just relax for now." "Okay." She laid in bed on her side. Gallade touches her shoulder. "I'll be back, give me one second." He walks out of her room. She yawns. "Ralts. I just want to have an apple in my hands. I haven't seen one in months." He looks at her like she wasn't normal. "Apple? Mommy you don't need apples. You need hugs." "Ralts. Um." She didn't think of anything to say. "What?" "It's not important." He presses her. "Mom. Look, I have idea. If we forget about apple. You won't be scared about finding apple." She thought for a tiny bit. "Okay Ralts I will stop trying that apple. It has been 3 weeks or something." He gives her a hug like always. Lucario came into the room out of sorriness. "Gardevoir are you okay" She looks at him blankly. He gave her a pat on her head. "Hmm," she said in some weird monotone voice. "Um, I'll let you go outside with your friends." She was still thinking.

"I think I am," She answered with an odd sad tone. "So you think you are okay?" "Yeah." He knew something was up. "Are you sure?" Gardevoir stopped. Lucario picks up Gardevoir and tells Ralts, "I need to talk to your mom for a second." He goes to the living room and sets her down on the couch. "Lucario. I don't feel safe. I don't feel anything." He was confused like a lemonade stand. "Gardevoir, do you feel my hand." "Yes." "Why don't you feel safe?" She wiggled a bit and looked out the window to think of a reason. He waves his hand in front of her face, "Sweetie are you there?" She takes a quick look at his nose and looks back at the window. "Please tell me. I am trying to help you the window isn't." Her mind ran off to some place else. He thought of something that would make her snap back. He kissed her cheek softly. "Lucario," she said. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because, you're not answering me. I am going to have to find someone to actually help if you don't answer." "Please, Lucario. I-i think that anyone could get to me at any moment-t and I want-t to be safe." She tears up. Gallade comes through the door with a milkshake in his hand. "She needs to feel more safe," Lucario whispers to Gallade. He nods and sits with her on the couch. Lucario goes to his room to let them handle things. Ironically Gallade knows how to calm her down. He gives her the milkshake. "Wait, Gally. You know what flavor it is?" He places his hand on the dress, "Strawberry." "Okay." She sips the milkshake. "If you have any more problems. Please call me. I might resolve most of them." Gardevoir forgot to listen as she was more focus on the milkshake and how it felt in her mouth. It made her have unusual love for it.


End file.
